Mundo ESP
by Ainz-Hyoudou
Summary: En el mundo hay personas con capacidades especiales llamados "Usuarios de Habilidad" gracias a eso son cazados por el Gobierno Mundial manteniéndolos en secreto de la humanidad para evitar el caos masivo que podría llevar a conocer su existencia en cerrándolos en lo que se podría conocer como el mismo infierno. ISSEIXHAREM
1. Prologo

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Prologo**

En una instalación secreta instalada en alguna parte de la Antártida se encontraba una base extraña, por la nieve que caía en ese lugar la hacía casi invisible al ojo humano incluso con el radar más sofisticado del mundo era imposible de detectar

Era una instalación especial creada por el Gobierno Mundial esa instalación fue fundada para la investigación de casos extraños como antinaturales y sobrenaturales en el mundo en especial en casos de alguien con una capacidad extraña llamada [habilidad especial] los que tenían esas capacidades eran considerados

"monstruos"

La razón por la que fueron considerados de esa forma fue por un incidente terrible dando a casi conocer su existencia al público civil, la información del suceso fue sellado como secreto pero el número de víctimas fue alarmante

El total de muertos fue….

100.000 personas

La masacre fue escondida del público tratante de evitar el pánico masivo dando la excusa de un accidente provocado por un grupo terrorista, el gobierno comenzó a eliminar a los sobrevivientes de ese incidente tratando de silenciarlos y evitar la filtración de información

El causante de esa atrocidad fue capturado y encerrado en la instalación especial que habían creado

Pero

Ese lugar era considerado

"el mismo infierno"

Los que eran encerrados en esa instalación eran sometidos a experimentos crueles y sanguinarios para esos científicos, las personas con habilidades especiales eran solo vistos como conejillos de indias

En los momentos en los que investigaban a los sujetos de pruebas eran sometidos a mejoras en sus habilidades hasta el punto de morir de un estado mental terrible de agotamiento

A otros eran sometidos a biopsias sin la necesidad de anestesia tratando de averiguar más sobre ellos

No importaban si eran niños, adolescentes, personas de tercera edad el trato era el mismo

Los que sobrevivían a los experimentos ya no eran los mismo de siempre algunos de ellos terminaban en la locura misma

Pero

Solo uno se mantenía cuerdo ante todo eso

La persona que causo todo

Al que culparon, al que odiaron, al que despreciaron

Seguía peleando con una increíble fuerza de voluntad

No importaba si era torturado hasta el punto de querer desear la muerte el seguía cuerdo

En sus ojos aún se podía apreciar una chispa de vida y reto en el

Su mirada desafiante les causaba temor a los científicos pero no les importo creyendo que él no les podría hacer nada ya que habían diseñado un dispositivo especial que evitaba el uso de habilidades especiales

Pero había algo que ellos no sabían

El….

…. Solo esperaba

Esperaba el momento adecuado para escapar

 **Instalación de investigación especial**

 **Ubicación: Antártida**

 **Bloque D**

No se podía escuchar nada

Solo observar lo que se veía eran solo habitaciones de un color blanco

Solo se podían oír las voces divertidas de esos científicos en lo que parecía ser un pasillo a los lados habían puertas de un color blanco con lo que parecía ser un pequeña ventana en esos lugares se encontraban los que consideraban conejillos de indias

-¡malditos monstruos!

-¡hahaha solo esperen!

-¡la disección empezara dentro de poco conejillos de indias, es mejor que se preparen!

-¡hahahaha!

Solo se escuchaban sus risas, por los tonos y acentos que tenían algunos se podían notar que eran de diferentes países algunos idiomas que se podían apreciar en sus voces eran entre estadounidenses, rusos, chinos y japoneses entre otros

Los pasos de los científicos fueron desapareciendo del pasillo

-kuh….

Se podía escuchar una leve queja entre lágrimas ella levanto su mano derecha tapándose un poco sus ojos para tratar de evitar que la vieran llorar dándoles la satisfacción que ellos deseaban

Verla sufrir como la abominación que ellos creían que era un monstruo

El color de cabello de esa joven era de un tono blanco

Entre lágrimas se podía apreciar el hermoso color rojo de sus ojos

-¿porque…. sucedió esto?

Es lo que se preguntaba los 30 días que llevaba en ese infierno

-si esto sigue así… yo….

Es lo que murmuro con un tono casi cansado en su voz

Ella lo sabía si esto seguía así ella en lo que sería algún día, se comenzó a tapar los oídos con sus débiles manos al escuchar de nuevo esas malditas risas que lograba escuchar todos los días

Solo escucharlas le daban un pavor impresionante sus cuerpo temblaba, no podía controlar el temblor en sus manos, en su brazo izquierdo se podía notar lo que parecía ser un código de barras

Podía sentir como le dolía la pansa de tanta hambre, lo único que le daban a ella, no, mejor dicho a todos los prisioneros de ese infierno eran alimentos alterados con drogas experimentales o alguna otra cosa extraña que le agregaban a la comida los que la comían morían en el proceso

Algunos días en los que ella ya no podía soportarlo se comía la comida alterada para poder sobrevivir

Cuando lo hacía trataba de soportar el vómito para tener algo en la pansa y evitar la anemia

Las condiciones en los que los tenían parecían animales en comparación

Algunas noches escuchaba los gritos de algunos prisioneros en las salas de operaciones que estaban al lado del pasillo

Podía escucharlos gritar de una manera que no se podría describir con palabras

La desesperación se apoderaba de ella de una manera lenta que podría sentir esa sensación en su piel y huesos

Las lágrimas de impotencia no las podía controlar el haber escuchado en los primeros días los gritos desgarradores de sus viejos amigos de la infancia la hacían querer terminar con su vida pero

-no… les… daré…. Esa… satisfacción

Es lo que dijo entre lágrimas entre casi un susurro quebrado

Ella permaneció tirada en el suelo de su celda casi en posición fetal el tiempo pasaba lento y desesperante no sabía lo que se podría avecinar en cualquier momento

PASOS

En un momento a otro ella escucho pasos noto que se detuvieron en la puerta de su celda escucho con desesperación como se habría la manija de la puerta de una manera lenta

Ella se levantó en pánico corriendo directo a una esquina de la habitación tratando de ocultarse

Ella temblaba al ver quien entraba

-¡oh, pero si estás muy animada hoy numero 47!

-¡aléjate!

Es lo único que pudo decir con miedo y pánico en su voz

-¡hahaha al parecer necesitas más disciplina numero 47!

La persona que estaba en frente de ella era el científico demente vega punk el parecía alguien de una edad algo avanzado pero se notaba lo horrible que era con tan solo ver su mirada

Algunos hombres entraron comenzando a tomarla de los brazos resistiéndose

Logro zafarse pero

-¡GHHAA!

Una extraña onda de energía eléctrica comenzó a recorrer en todo su cuerpo, de dónde provenía la descarga era del código de barras que tenía grabado en su brazo

Ella cayo de una manera pesada al suelo solo veía borroso ante su vista serrando los ojos, antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo cargada y aventada en una habitación algo perturbadora era oscura

-¡espera en este lugar número 47!

Es lo que dijo el subordinado de vega punk

-…

La razón por la que la llamaban por ese número era porque era el sujeto experimental número 47, ella odiaba ese número desde el fondo de su corazón pero..

-(Ah, ¿cuál…. era mi nombre?)

Es lo que se preguntaba casi de una manera vacía, tantas veces que fue torturada y llamada por ese número que olvido su verdadero nombre

-(era….. no lo recuerdo)

Es lo que dijo sin fuerzas en su ser

Ella solo levanto su brazo derecho sin espíritu en ella mirando el techo de una manera hueca o vacía en su mirada

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer en su rostro nuevamente solo podía recordar el día en el que fue capturada solo por tener la habilidad que ella nunca deseo poseer, no solo ella también los que estaban atrapados en ese lugar

Los recuerdos de ver como sus propios amigos y familiares la veían como un monstruo la perseguían diariamente en su mente

Atormentándola

Después de un rato en espera los subordinados de vega punk volvieron a parecer con sus sonrisas petulantes en sus rostros

Le colocaron lo que parecían ser cadenas o grilletes en sus muñecas de las manos

Ella seguía al subordinado miraba que le segundo estaba atrás de ella

Antes de darse cuenta ya habían recorrido una gran cantidad de pasillos miro de pronto la última puerta de ese pasillo extraño antes de poder llegar a su destino ella se detuvo

-….!?

Pero al verla mejor la sorprendió

La puerta parecía más bien una especie de fortaleza se podía notar que eran realmente resistente como si albergara alguna bestia peligrosa dentro de ella

-¿! Qué tanto miras camina!?

Es lo que dijo uno de ellos ante la orden ella obedeció pero

-pelea

-…..!?

Escucho una repentina voz desconocida al detenerse y voltear levemente noto que la voz venia de esa increíble puerta de acero

-(¿pelar?)

Es lo que pensó ante las palabras de esa voz desconocida devolviéndole un poco de vida en sus ojos

-¡CAMINA!

-s-si

Es lo que dijo ante la voz enojada de ese tipo

Continuando con su recorrido

El día en la sala de experimentación fue atroz como siempre trataron de mejorar sus habilidades a la fuerza para poder llegar más lejos

La habían de vuelto en su celda totalmente cansada e ida pero recordó esas palabras

-(pelea)

-ya estoy llegando a mi limite, no creo poder… soportar mas

Es lo que susurro casi de una manera cansada en su voz

Ella comenzó a tratar de dormir recostándose en lo que parecía ser su cama

 **Bloque A**

En lo que parecía ser una habitación totalmente asegurada se encontraba lo que parecía ser un individuo

Él estaba atado con lo que parecían ser grilletes en sus manos pero el diseño era extraño esos grilletes le cubrían las manos completamente

Al parecer estaba hechos de una manera especial usando algún metal raro

En sus piernas tenían las mismas cosas incluso su boca estaba cubierta con lo que parecía ser una máscara extraña hecha del mismo material

El color de su cabello era de un tono castaño el color de sus ojos eran del mismo color pero su mirada era desafiante

-(cuanto tiempo he estado en cerrado en esta porquería)

Es lo que pensaba casi con un suspiro él ha estado encerrado por más tiempo que cualquiera, el causo esa catástrofe pero eso es lo que todos vieron es decir los humanos

-(que aburrido, dormiré de nuev…!)

En el momento en el que se encontraba apunto de dormir nuevamente sintió tres presencia sabía que las dos que sentían eran subordinados del científico loco vega punk pero la otra presencia no la reconocía

Por lo que notaba era una mujer joven pero…

-(ella está en su límite su presencia es muy débil, no aguantara mas)

Él sabía que la presencia de la joven estaba totalmente en su límite notaba que en cualquier momento se podría quebrar mentalmente

-…

Era una desconocida pero

-(no puedo abandonarla)

Notaba que ella también peleaba de una manera diferente, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cubierto por esa extraña mascara

-pelea

Es lo que logro decir aun con esa mascara cubriéndole la boca

-….

Pudo notar que algo de voluntad había vuelto a surgir en su presencia de la joven desconocida él sonrió feliz

Noto como se alejaba de la puerta que estaba enfrente de el

El tiempo pasó a casi dos días después de haber sentido la presencia de la desconocida

-(aburrido)

Es lo que pensó ya algo cansado

-(creo que ya es hora de que me mueva)

Es lo que pensó dando una sonrisa algo divertida

El solo se movió un poco y….

ROMPER

Los grilletes

CAER

Se habían roto con un simple movimiento

Un gran sonido se escucho

-¿Qué sucede?

-no lose

-…..

Es lo que dijeron algunos preocupados por el fuerte sonido al caminar en donde se pudo escuchar vieron con horror una puerta rota

-e…esto es malo

-el sujeto de prueba…. Numero 01

-¡ESCAPO!

Una enorme conmoción se podía escuchar por toda la instalación los científicos corrían por todos lados alarmados con pánico en sus seres

Mientras algunos corrían de una manera asustada tenían armas que podrían dañarlos pero el sujeto de prueba numero 01 era diferente que el resto es por eso que tenían dudas de si funcionarían contra el

-¿q…que?

-¿Qué sucede, lo vistes?

Ante la pregunta del guardia notaba que su compañero estaba totalmente petrificado al mirar en la dirección que él estaba observando pudo comprender su petrificación

Las puertas de los prisioneros

Se habían abierto

Pero lo que los asustaba más eran dos habitaciones que estaban abiertas

-esto es malo….

-también escaparon…

El trago saliva

-los sujetos de prueba número 00 y el numero 02

EXPLOCION

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡viene de allá!

Escucharon una repentina explosión en su lado derecho comenzado a correr

En el lugar de la explosión se encontraban tres siluetas vestidos con lo que parecía ser casi harapos de ropa corriendo, dos de ellas eran femeninas

-rayos, eres muy violento numero 01

Es lo que dijo una de ellas quejándose casi con un suspiro su voz sonaba algo arrogante

Se notaba el color de su cabello de un tono algo anaranjado

-es lo que se podría esperar del número 01, numero 02

Es lo que dijo la segunda silueta femenina con un tono monótono en su voz, su cabello era algo corto con un tono algo azulando

-eso ya lose número 00

Respondió casi de una manera violenta ante la numero 00

-hmm?

Ante eso la numero 02 vio como el número 01 corrió en una dirección diferente

-¡oye adónde vas!

Noto como el numero 01 no dijo nada continuando en su recorrido

-chi, maldición número 00 vamos

-si

Las dos comenzaron a seguirlo

 **Bloque D**

Explosiones

Es lo que se podía escuchar junto con lo que parecía ser una conmoción

-…

La joven chica llamada número 47 estaba lago sorprendida por la enorme conmoción que se podía escuchar

-¿qué es lo que… está pasando?

Es lo que dijo con esa duda, no sabía lo que sucedía pero notaba molestia en las voces de los científicos junto con algo de miedo en ellos

-¡GHAAAAA!

Escucho como gritaban con dolor del otro lado de la puerta

Ella se levantó y se alejó de la puerta con algo de miedo

En ese momento

ROMPER

Vio cómo su puerta era destrozada con suma facilidad, noto una fuerza increíble en golpe

Del otro lado miro a un joven casi de su misma estatura viéndola con una sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo notaba seriedad en el

-por fin te conozco

Es lo que ella escucho de la boca de ese joven en ese momento

-tu eres….

La numero 47 reconoció la voz

-(pelea)

Es lo que recordó en ese mismo instante es la misma voz de ese entonces

-sí, es hora de irnos

Vio como el levanto su mano derecha Ante ella

Ante la acción de el ella tenía dudas y miedo algo que el número 1 noto

-ven conmigo

Es lo que dijo con un tono algo amable pero serio en el

La numero 47 levanto con miedo su brazo derecho pero en un momento lo bajo con algo de miedo en ella

Pero

El agarro su mano derecha

-vámonos

-….!

El la jalo un poco hacia él, corriendo en el proceso

-e-espera… ¿quién es esa?

Es lo que dijo la numero 02 al poder alcanzarlo y mirar que el corría por otra dirección junto con una joven agarrándola de su brazo vio que el volteo a verlas a las dos

-numero 00, numero 02 nos vamos

Ante eso las dos asintieron

Los cuatro comenzaron a correr veían por todos lados a presos luchar contra los guardias de la instalación

Pero notaban felicidad en algunos de ellos

Corrieron hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la salida notaron algunas siluetas armadas con lo que parecían ser armas de fuego modificadas

-¡deténganse monstruos!

Es lo que dijeron

-he

Es lo que dijo la numero 02 con un susurro divertido

Ella levanto su mano derecha

CALOR

-¡que..!

-¡AHHH!

Es lo que dijeron todos los que sostenían sus armas tirándolas en el proceso notaron en sus manos quemaduras graves

Miraron sus armas que estaban en el suelo y estaban casi derritiéndose en el suelo

-¡qu….!

Antes de voltear uno de los guardias había sido golpeado de una manera abrumadora no solo eso todos salieron volando rápidamente como si algo extremadamente rápido los hubiera golpeado

La número 47 se sorprendió por lo que veía, la que los derroto de una manera rápida y sencilla fue la numero 00

-(la numero 00 y numero 02 son fuertes)

Es lo que dijo la numero 47

Después de eso un sonido ensordecedor se pudo escuchar en la puerta de la salida de la instalación

La 47 vio una gran cantidad de nieve caer en la salida de la instalación, por lo que notaba parecía que estaban en medio de una tormenta de nieve

Los cuatro comenzaron a correr antes de escapar les habían quitado equipamiento como chamarras, comida y agua

Al caminar más adelante la 47 junto con los demás miraron las instalaciones desde lejos vieron como los presos seguían saliendo del lugar corriendo en diferentes direcciones

Ellos continuaron

-..

-(no siento frio)

La 47 noto que no había tanto frio de lo que debería eso se le hacía extraño miro a su derecha y vio a la numero 02

-no me lo agradezcas

Es lo que dijo casi molesta

La 47 sonrió un poco ante el gesto de la numero 02

-(tsundere)

Es lo que pensó un poco divertida

La 47 no lo noto pero el numero 01 sonrió al verla sonreír de igual forma la numero 00 veía un poco al número 01 con su actitud monótona

Al caminar por tanto tiempo en la nieve notaron lo que parecía ser el mar en él había lo que parecía ser un barco de carga en el lugar

Después de un rato el barco los subió abordo llevándolos al puerto al que pertenecía

Los días habían pasado rápidamente dando a conocer la noticia de la fuga al gobierno mundial ese día fue considerado peligroso para ellos, el total de prisioneros que escaparon fue un total de 100 usuarios de habilidad

Después de un rato

Ellos no sabían la localización en donde se encontraban pero se escondieron en lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada

En la bodega prendieron una pequeña fogata en el lugar

-¡kya somos libres!

Es lo que grito la número 02 emocionada por fin de tanto aguantarlo todos sonrieron felices y aliviados ante su actitud incluso la monótona numero 00 sonrió levemente

Después de un rato de tomar y comer algo en la pequeña fogata la numero 02 se puso algo seria

-¡creo que es hora de presentarnos como es debido no lo creen!

-la numero 02 tiene razón, quien será el primero

Es lo que dijo el número 01 de acuerdo con la sugerencia de la numero 02, la numero 02 se levantó de su asiento con una gran sonrisa

-sujeto de prueba experimental número 02, Asuka Langley Soryu mucho gusto

Es lo que dijo con un tono orgulloso en ella volviendo a sentarse, ante eso la número 00 hiso lo mismo

-sujeto de prueba número 00, Rei Ayanami un placer

Es lo que dijo con su actitud monótona

Después de ella el número 01 se puso de pie

-Sujeto de prueba experimental número 01, Issei Hyodou

Es lo que dijo con su actitud algo seria pero divertida

La número 47 se puso algo apenada por las miradas de los tres al esperar a que se presentara

-(recuerda, recuerda)

Es lo que comenzó a pensar

-(cierto ya recuerdo)

En ese momento ella por fin recordó su nombre y se levantó de su asiento

-sujeto de prueba experimental número 47, Rinka Urushiba es un placer conocerlos y gracias por sacarme de ese infierno

Lo último lo dijo inclinándose un poco con respeto en su voz junto con algunas pocas lágrimas en ella

Rinka se sentía agradecida con Issei por haberla sacado de ese infierno

En ese momento los tres sonrieron levemente ante la actitud de Rinka

-cierto, donde nos esconderemos jefe

-¿jefe?

Es lo que dijo Issei con algo de duda ante la repentina sugerencia y la forma en la que lo llamo de Asuka

-así es, tu nos sacaste de este lugar te seguiremos. Ya no tenemos un lugar el cual volver

Es lo que dijo Rei con su actitud monótona

Issei suspiro incluso vio que Rinka estaba de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Asuka

-iremos a Japón

Es lo que dijo con algo de derrota en su voz hasta el punto de suspirar pero sonrió de igual forma ante las miradas de las tres

-(no estará tan mal el ser acompañado)

Es lo que pensó

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz de nuevo XD

este es el nuevo fic del que les comentaba en algunos de los capítulos del "nuevo nosferatu" espero les haya gustado el prologo y sorprendido por los personajes de esta nueva historia

esta historia será actualizada al azar espero sean algo pacientes junto con las demás historias :)

sobre el capitulo 9 del nuevo nosferatu me detuve de escribir por un momento ya que no podía sacar de mi mente que algo me faltaba en ese momento recordé que ya me faltaba poco para terminar el prologo de "Mundo ESP" y me centre en terminarlo

espero les agrade esta historia y sobre la habilidad de issei eso será un secreto que será revelado un poco mas adelante en esta historia

por lo que notaron es un Crossover de DxD, evangelion y tokyo ESP pero no serán solo de esos los demás serán secreto hasta que aparezcan en el fic

será la misma historia de DxD, pero será magia contra habilidades especiales también con algunos cambios XD

hasta el capitulo 9 del nuevo nosferatu, hasta la próxima XD


	2. Capitulo 1: Hogar

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

el personaje de rinka le pertenece **Hajime Segawa** de su obra Tokyo Esp, los personajes de rei ayanami y asuka langley soryu le pertenecen a **Gainax**

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Hogar**

-hmm…

En una habitación se encontraba una joven con el cabello largo y blanco dormida por lo que se podía notar estaba comenzando a despertar

Ella abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez en ellos al mirar a su derecha podía notar su reloj al verlo bien su cara se palideció

-AAAHH! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!

Es lo que grito con preocupación en su voz

Rápidamente se puso su uniforme del instituto en el que asistía fue corriendo saliendo de su habitación bajando las escaleras tropezándose en el proceso en el último escalón

-AAHHH!

Solo se podía escuchar el sonido de alguien rodando por las escaleras pero al momento de caer al suelo comenzó a levantarse lentamente

-eso duele…

Es lo que dijo sobándose un poco

-rinka-san te encuentras bien

Una voz monótona femenina se podía escuchar rinka miro en la dirección en la que se escuchó esa voz lo que veía era una joven con el cabello azul, vestía lo que parecía ser un uniforme de instituto pero diferente al de rinka

-es-estoy bien rei-san, solo me tropecé ja..jajaja

Es lo que dijo con algo de torpeza, rei solo se le quedaba viendo de manera inexpresiva suspirando levemente

-se te va a ser tarde rinka-san es mejor que te apures

-¿eh?

Ante lo que le dijo rei ella comenzó a correr dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa pero antes de irse ella volteo

-hasta al rato rei-san

Es lo que dijo rinka con una hermosa sonrisa

-si

Rei solo respondió con su usual tono, pero se notaba un poco feliz

Rinka corría como si el mismísimo shinigami la estuviera persiguiendo hasta el punto de desfallecer ella corrió sin darse cuenta que había pasado la entrada del instituto en el que ella asistía

Llegando a sus salón de clases rinka se tuvo que disculpar con su sensei después de eso se sentó en su asiento prestando atención a la clase

Desde que ellos escaparon de esa instalación ellos se escondieron en una cuidad llamada kouh, rinka decidió estudiar en el instituto kouh en cuanto a rei ella decidió estudiar en un instituto algo apartado pero gracias a su habilidad le era fácil llegar

En cuanto issei y asuka ellos tomaron un camino distinto al de rinka y rei, por lo que rinka sabia asuka decidió buscar un empleo de medio tiempo y estudiar en un lugar algo cercano mientras la localización de issei era desconocida

La razón por la que rinka, asuka y rei estudiaban en diferentes lugares era para no levantar sospecha ya que serían más fáciles de encontrar si se encontraban en grupo

Pero

-(extraño pasar tiempo con ellos)

Es lo que rinka pensaba con una gran tristeza dentro de ella, antes de tomar sus decisiones ellos siempre se encontraban en grupo, juntos, pero al separarse y estudiar en diferentes lugares el verse más a menudo era más difícil de lo esperado

Pero sabía que era una buena decisión, el gobierno mundial los están buscando sobre todo a issei, rei y asuka por su peligrosidad

Pero rinka no veía por qué el gobierno los catalogaba como los más peligrosos

-(issei-san es amable, rei-san es calmada y asuka-san es alguien de gran confianza, ¿porque los catalogaron con esos números?)

Es lo que rinka pensaba tratando de prestar atención a las clases

Pero no importaba cuanto pensaba las personas que ella conocía no se podrían catalogar como peligrosos

-(bueno… en punto humano issei-san crea grandes destrozos, rei-san solo asusta cuando se enoja y asuka-san… ella es otra historia)

Es lo que pensaba con algunas leves gotas de sudor en su frente imaginándose a los dos con sus descripciones solo a asuka la veía como un demonio quemando todo lo que no le gustara

Después de escuchar el sonido de la campana de descanso rinka comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose en la azotea que era su lugar favorito para poder comer y relajarse

En el momento en el que ella termino de comer su bento preparado por rei

-(delicioso, rei-san muchas gracias)

Es lo que pensaba y se imaginaba a una rei como una excelente esposa

El día paso rápidamente rinka se comenzó a dirigir a su casa pero..

-…

Sintió una mirada detrás de ella, rinka no se detuvo ya que sería sospechoso que lo hiciera sin voltear sintió que esa mirada reflejaba curiosidad

Ella solo continúo como si nunca lo hubiera sentido

-(¿me encontraron? No, eso no puede ser. Soy la numero 47 no soy importante)

Es lo que pensaba sintiendo esa mirada, rinka comenzó a caminar sentía que la seguían ella comenzó a dirigirse en un callejón

Al hacerlo

-…

La persona desconocida hiso una expresión incrédula como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando al llegar al callejón

Rinka no se encontraba en ese lugar

La persona desconocida comenzó a adentrarse más al callejón buscándola con la mirada con sumo cuidado, también se podía notar que comenzó a usar su nariz como si estuviera olfateando algo

Se adentró más pero no encontró nada

-se escapó, tengo que reportar esto

La voz de la persona desconocida sonaba femenina y monótona pero al mismo tiempo decepcionada

Esa desconocida comenzó a retirase del lugar

En el momento en el que la desconocida se fue….

-casi me atrapan

Es lo que dijo rinka con un leve suspiro saliendo del suelo, más bien atravesando el mismo piso como si no fuera nada

-Quien era ella, parecía una niña

Es lo que dijo rinka, ella había atravesado su cabeza en el piso levemente para poder mirar de quien se trataba

Por lo que ella noto era una niña con un cabello corto de color blanco por lo que vio esa niña portaba el uniforme de kouh, pero lo que altero un poco a rinka eran las palabras de esa joven

-tengo que…. Reportar, esto es malo

Es lo que dijo rinka con algo de miedo si la encontraban significaría que por su culpa issei y los demás podrían ser atrapados

-….

Rinka no lo pensó dos y comenzó a atravesar las paredes dirigiéndose a su casa quería ver si la estaban siguiendo o tal vez esa joven pertenecía a otra organización, ella comenzó a saltar de ventana a ventana dirigiéndose en las azoteas con sutileza

-(todo es probable, tengo que avisarle a los demás)

Es lo que pensó

Rinka cada vez se movía de una manera profesional, mientras saltaba algunas azoteas los cables eléctricos de vez en cuando atravesaban su cuerpo como si ella no estuviera en ese lugar

-…?

Ella noto algunas personas, en ese momento ella bajo cuidadosamente sin ser notaba tratando de mezclarse en ellas

Al hacerlo se sintió más segura

Sabía muy bien que el gobierno mundial nunca se atrevería a revelar la existencia sobre los usuarios de habilidad

Una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en los labios de rinka

Después de recorrer por todos lados para prevenir ella se dirigió a su casa por lo que rinka sabia issei dio nombres falsos y diferentes direcciones de su hogar para que el enemigo se confundiera

Ella sabía que si la seguían su hogar correría peligro

Al llegar a su hogar rinka suspiro de alivio

Al momento de abrir la puerta

GOLPE

Alguien le había dado un coscorrón en la cabeza

-d-duele

-¡¿por qué llegas tarde baka-rinka? hiciste que nos preocupáramos!

La que hablo enojada era asuka ella tenía su puño levantado, algunas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de rinka tras el golpe

-p-p-perdón por llegar tarde asuka-san

Ante la respuesta asuka solo la miro aun o más enojada

-eso es todo lo que tienes que decir

Ella levanto levemente su mano derecha en ella se podía notar como la temperatura subía en ella, al ver eso rinka entro en pánico

-aún no sé cómo funciona tu habilidad pero tal vez algo te alcance, tal vez el fuego te corrija

Es lo que asuka dijo de manera amenazante

-¡a-asuka-san, los civiles, los civiles!

Es lo que decía rinka con gran pánico agitando sus manos de un lado a otro, si asuka usaba su poder es probable que algunos civiles fueran afectados

-asuka, rinka tal vez tenga una razón por llegar tarde

Ante la repentina voz las dos se sorprendieron levemente al voltear

-¡issei!

-¡issei-san!

Las dos respondieron animadamente al mismo tiempo

Casi no sabían nada de issei por un tiempo el verlo nueva mente hacia que se emocionaran al máximo

Después de un rato y sentarse en la sala issei, asuka y rei escuchaban lo que rinka les decía con sumo cuidado

-ya veo

Es lo único que salió de la boca de issei de una manera pensativa

-no puedo creer que nos encontraran tan rápido, ¡maldición!

Es lo que asuka respondió enfadada golpeando fuertemente el lugar en el que se encontraba sentada

-asuka trata de calmarte

La voz de rei estaba llena de algo de preocupación algo inusual en ella

-(por mi falta de cuidado, todos)

Rinka comenzó a apretar sus puños con gran fuerza

-cálmense, aún no sabemos si es el gobierno

Es lo que dijo issei seriamente

Un silencio incomodo se formó ante la voz de issei

-primero hay que averiguar si el gobierno nos encontró, tratare de averiguar algo en el bajo mundo

Ante lo que dijo issei sorprendió a los presentes

-¿issei-san estas involucrado en el bajo mundo?

La voz de rinka sonaba preocupada

Asuka y rei compartían la misma preocupación de rinka al tema

issei lo negó levemente

-tengo a un conocido que sabe sobre ello, no estoy metido en tratos sucios si es lo que piensan

Al escuchar las palabras de issei las presentes se relajaron ante eso

-traten de ser cuidadosas, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar

Ante las palabras de issei asuka rinka y rei asintieron

 **Lugar Desconocido:**

Una joven pelirroja se encontraba sorprendida por lo que su fiel sirvo le había dicho la humana por la que se había interesado había desaparecido de las narices de ella

La pelirroja se encontraba sentada en lo que parecía ser un oficina pero al mismo tiempo con un toque

Para pensarlo un poco escapar de su sierva era imposible ella podía detectar su aroma incluso la presencia de su objetivo

Pero

-(como es esto posible)

Ella había desaparecido sin dejar rastro como si no hubiera existido en primer lugar

-estas completamente segura de lo que viste koneko

-sí, trate de olfatearla varias veces pero no la pude encontrar, también trate de sentir su presencia pero era como si no hubiera estado en ese lugar

Es lo que respondió la joven llamada koneko, ella era de pocas palabras pero para que haya dicho más, significaba que ella estaba completamente sorprendida

Pero la pelirroja noto que koneko estaba algo deprimida por no haber sido de utilidad en acatar por completo una orden de su ama

Rías se acercó a ella comenzado a abrasarla de una manera tierna

-no te preocupes koneko solo tendrás que esforzarte más, hay que averiguar cómo hiso eso

Después de eso miro a su otro siervo presente

-akeno ¿obtuviste algo de información sobre ella?

Ante la pregunta la recién nombrada akeno comenzó a leer algunos documentos que tenía en mano

-solo pude obtener algo de información sobre sus padres, al parecer ella desapareció repentinamente de su hogar, pero…

Rias vio que akeno comenzó a dudar un poco

-es extraño que ella se encuentra sola en este momento en un pequeño departamento, tal vez se fugó de su hogar tratando de vivir ella sola

-es probable

Es lo que respondió rías analíticamente pero

Sentía que algo andaba mal como si algo faltara

Pero lo que a rias le interesaba mas era

-(¿su habilidad viene de un sacread gear?)

Luego miro a akeno

-akeno trata de investigar más afondo sobre la vida de ella

-entendido

Es lo que respondió akeno seriamente

 **Academia Kouh**

Al día siguiente en la academia kouh rinka caminaba en la entrada de la academia, debes en cuando miraba con sumo cuidado sus alrededores sin tratar de llamar la atención

-…!

En ese momento sintió la mirada de nuevo

No le tomo mucho tiempo sentirla en su espalda era como si la estuviera midiendo con su mirada

Pero la ignoro nuevamente

En la hora del receso rinka se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a su lugar de descanso pero

-¡kyaa!

-¡kiba-sama!

Escucho un gran alboroto fuera del aula en ese momento vio como un joven de cabello rubio entraba en el aula

-(¡Ese es….! ¿Quién es?)

Al principio se sorprendió pero después un signo de interrogación salió en su cabeza

Saliendo de su confusión noto que el joven comenzó a acercarse a ella con una sonrisa que le parecía extraña a rinka

Él se detuvo ante ella

-¿de casualidad eres rinka urushiba-san?

-s..si

Ante la repentina pregunta rinka solo respondió lentamente, vio que el joven sonrió ante esa sonrisa se escucharon más "KYAA" de sus compañeras pero para rinka solo se le hacía aburrido y algo molesto los repentinos gritos de sus compañeras

-soy kiba yuuto, la presidenta del club del ocultismo Rias gremory-senpai quiere conocerte urushiba-san

-¿eh?

Es lo único que salió de los labios de rinka con una cara llena de confusión

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz XD

espero les haya gustado el capitulo 1 de mundo esp XD

es probable que tengan la duda de ¿como es posible que koneko no haya sentido la presencia de rinka si ella es un demonio ?, la razón es por que en la instalación o mas bien prisión estuvieron experimentando con la habilidad de rinka hasta el punto de ser posible es lo mismo con su fuerza física y agilidad, la razones de las investigaciones atroces por parte de los científicos serán explicadas mas adelante

recuerden que mundo esp es publicada al asar :), en este momento estoy escribiendo el Capitulo 4 de tártaros (en algunos momentos tengo bloqueos mentales jajaja pero me inspiro tratando de contrarrestarlos XD)

para los nuevos les invito a que visiten la pagina del face, en la pagina avisare si hay un posible cambio de orden en las publicaciones de el nuevo nosferatu y Tártaros

bueno a responder los Reviews

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Esotero123:** la habilidad de issei será un secreto XD

 **Aten92:** Gracias XD

 **Colocolo4178:** jajajaja ok, ya tengo un personaje que le queda a la perfección el papel de loco XD, si pusiera a un issei loco seria ya algo muy visto y lo que tengo planeado no podría pasar

 **Matias356:** gracias :) XD

 **Zafir09:** jajaja ok XD, sobre la causa de las muertes, eso será revelado mas adelante XD

 **Guest:** baka shinji aparecerá, tiene que aparecer es de ley, lo de las chicas te sorprenderá lo que pasara XD

 **Acqua OfThe Back:** jajaja XD, touma no aparecerá

Gracias por los comentarios

Hasta el capitulo 4 de Tartaros, Hasta la próxima


	3. Capítulo 2: Malentendido

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

el personaje de rinka le pertenece **Hajime Segawa** de su obra Tokyo Esp, los personajes de rei ayanami y asuka langley soryu le pertenecen a **Gainax**

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Malentendido**

Rinka se encontraba caminando en los pasillos del instituto caminando con el joven más popular del instituto kiba yuuto

-(¿por qué me mando a llamar? Aun que diga que es para conocerme es realmente extraño)

Para rinka el llamado era real mente extraño ¿porque una senpai popular quería conocerla a ella? Rinka no sobresalía en nada, ella trataba de no llamar tanto la atención es por eso que trato de tener una calificación normal para evitar sospechas

-(¿Por qué me quiere conocer?)

Antes de darse cuenta había llegado al viejo edificio del instituto kouh, ella comenzó a seguir a kiba por las escaleras ya a dentro del edificio al llegar a una puerta vio que kiba la toco levemente

-presidenta, nuestra invitada está aquí

Es lo que dijo con una leve sonrisa como si el sintiera la aprobación, kiba abrió la puerta para que rinka pasara con cortesía

Al momento de entrar vio una habitación con muebles algo antiguos, alrededor del lugar lucia tétrico con algunos círculos extraños como si trataran de invocar a un demonio

-(que escalofriante)

Es lo que pensó con algo de miedo, al entrar más afondo pudo notar un escritorio en él. Se en con traba una joven con un hermoso cabello rojo carmesí con una sonrisa divertida pero que demostraba superioridad algo que incomodo a rinka en gran medida

-bienvenida al club de ocultismo rinka urushiba

Es lo que respondió en su misma posición, su voz daba una sensación de confianza algo que funcionaria en alguien normal

-s... Si, gracias por la invitación Gremory-senpai

Es lo que dijo rinka con algo de duda dentro de ella, noto que su senpai le invito a sentarse en uno de los asientos antiguos ella lo tomo como algo de cortesía, pero se sentó sin bajar la guardia la razón era que el ambiente de la habitación era extraño y molesto a la vez

Rinka noto que kiba se retiró de la habitación haciendo una reverencia a hacia la presidenta del club, después de eso rinka quedo a solas con la presidenta del club de ocultismo

-me gustaría hablar contigo urushiba-san, pero primero gustarías un café o algún te para que te relajes un poco, entiendo que el ambiente de la habitación es algo incomoda

Es lo que dijo su voz sonaba dando una gran confianza, rinka no podía rechazar la oferta ya que en verdad sentía su garganta algo seca

Ella recibió el café por la misma presidenta de club, rías lo posiciono en frente de ella para que lo tomara en la mesa que estaba enfrente de rinka

Rinka tomo el café con algo de cuidado pero se notaba que sospechaba de algo dentro de la taza de café

-(suponiendo lo raro de la habitación ¿me querrá hechizar o trata de usarme como un conejillo de indias para sus pociones?, hmmm. Lo estoy pensando mucho)

Es lo que se preguntaba ella con muchas dudas dentro de su cabeza, pero también notaba la mirada curiosa de su senpai

-(¿por qué no querrá tomar el café, no le gusto el aroma?)

Es lo que se preguntaba rias con gran curiosidad

Ante la mirada de ella, rinka decido tomarlo notando que sabía a un café normal

-(por lo raro de la situación… tal vez solo quiere que me una al club de ocultismo, pensándolo bien escuche que tenía pocos miembros así que no sería nada raro que se porte amable conmigo tratando de ganar mi confianza)

Es lo que pensaba mientras tomaba el café y miraba a su senpai con algo de cuidado

Después de tomarlo, rinka noto que rías trato de hablar

-urushiba-san ¿qué te pareció el café? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo preparaba pero creo que mis habilidades no sean oxidado

-s... sí, no esta tan mal… disculpe si trato de sonar grosera o algo apresurada pero porque me mando a llamar

Es lo que dijo rinka tratando de ir al grano ante eso rías sonrió al ver la cara confundida de rinka

-sí, solo me gustaría conocerte un poco. Perdón por el misterio que creo yuuto al traerte a este lugar, bueno que te parece si charlamos un poco

Es lo que dijo con esa sonrisa que irradiaba confianza pero para rinka era una sonrisa algo incomoda

Las dos se la pasaban con una cálida charla como si las dos se sintieran en más confianza, las preguntas que rías le pregunto sutilmente eran algunas relacionadas con lo de la escuela y casa para tratar de averiguar por lo mino una pequeña gota de información que se podría escapar de sus labios, el ambiente cada vez era más entretenido pero

TOQUE

Escucharon el sonido de alguien que estaba llamando a la puerta rías invito a la persona del otro lado a que pasara dentro pero al hacerlo

-…!

-bienvenidas akeno, koneko

Vio a la chica que la estaba siguiendo junto con otra de las grandes senpais del instituto akeno himejima

La cara de rinka palideció algo que rías noto

-¿sucede algo urushiba-san?

-n….no, estoy bien

Ante la pregunta de rías rinka sudaba más pesadamente, lo sabía estaba en la boca del lobo

-(esto es malo, si esa joven que estaba siguiéndome está aquí significa que ¿gremory-senpai esta con el gobierno mundial? Si es así ¿qué hago en este lugar? ella ya debe de saber lo que soy…)

Rinka comenzó a levantarse abruptamente de su asiento

-l-lo siento gremory-senpai, t-tengo que retirarme

Antes de dar un paso para salir de ese lugar…

-Urushiba-san solo tengo una duda… ¿cómo escapaste de koneko?

Ante la repentina pregunta fuera de lugar el ambiente cambio radicalmente, rinka se detuvo sudando pesadamente, sus ojos comenzaron moverse levemente

-no sé de qué habla gremory-senpai ¿escapar?

Es lo que dijo rinka mirando para atrás con una sonrisa que decía "¿de qué habla?" como si un entendiera la repentina pregunta pero…

-…

La sonrisa de rías le demostraba que ya debía de dejar de mentir

-urushiba-san perdóname por llamarte con una mentira, pero también perdóname por esto. Pero tengo que ver que Screed Gear portas con mis propios ojos

-(¿Screed… Gear?)

Es lo que pensó con duda

-(de que está hablando)

Ante eso

-kiba

-…..!?

Rinka noto que kiba comenzó a moverse, el rápidamente saco una espada de la nada en su mano derecha

-(¿una espada? ¿Qué rayos está pasando?)

Es lo que pensó con una gran confusión nunca antes había visto una habilidad como esa o más bien ¿se puede llamar habilidad especial? Pero lo que molesto a rinka era que tal vez el gobierno creo nuevas formas de captura para los usuarios de habilidad pero al ver la velocidad de kiba y compararla con la velocidad de rei no era nada

-…!?

Rinka no se movió algo que extraño a rías

-(¿acaso no puede seguirle el paso?)

Rías sintió un mal presentimiento al ver como la espada de kiba se le acercaba, ella sabía que la espada no estaba afilada pero aun así podría ser peligroso si rinka resultaba ser una humana normal

-…!

Kiba en el camino sintió una sensación extraña al ver levemente la mirada de rinka

Era fría como si ella hubiera pasado por mucho en su vida, algo que noto en ese pequeño momento

En el momento en el que la espada estaba por tocar la piel de rinka la boca de rías se movió para dar la orden de detener a kiba pero en ese momento

La espada…

…atravesó a rinka como si la espada de kiba solo hubiera cortado el mismo aire o más bien a la misma nada, rinka se encontraba bien sin un rasguño

Las expresiones de todos eran la misma, era de sorpresa

Ante la sorpresa de kiba, rinka lo aprovecho tomándolo del cuello agarrándolo fuertemente, levantándolo y azotándolo en el suelo con gran fuerza asiendo que kiba escupiera algo de saliva por el repentino azote contra el suelo

-¡kiba!

Es lo que dijo rias con algo de preocupación

-no sé qué es esa habilidad especial de crear espadas pero eso no funcionara con mi intangibilidad perros del gobierno

Es lo que rinka escupió como si estuviera viendo la misma basura en su camino

-(¿habilidad especial, intangibilidad? ¿perros del gobierno?)

Es lo que pensó rías con algo de duda y confusión ante la forma en la que rinka se refirió a ellos

-(es hora de escapar e informar esto)

-…!

Rias noto que rinka toco el suelo, ante eso…

-¿que est…?

El suelo comenzó a moverse ligeramente como si se tratara de una gota que toco el agua creando una pequeña onda

Rias, akeno, koneko y el inconsciente kiba comenzaron a hundirse en el mismo suelo como si se tratara de arena movediza, cuando sus pies ya estaban bajo el suelo de la madera rinka retiro sus manos haciendo que el suelo de madera volviera a solidificarse

-…!?

Rias noto que rinka comenzó a hundirse en el suelo dispuesta a escapar del lugar

Todos notaron que la presencia de rinka había desaparecido del lugar causando una leve sorpresa lo que koneko había dicho era cierto

Rías no salía de su asombro de lo que ocurrió tan rápidamente ella sonrió inconscientemente, ella se conocía a sí misma, el interés que le tenía a rinka aumento gradualmente

Pero la duda que ahora quería aclarar era…

-¿eso no fue obra de un Screed Gear?

Es lo único que dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba gran interés algo que notaba akeno, la expresión de rías era como si una niña hubiera encontrado un dulce que anhelaba con el alma, algo que quería con pasión en su posesión

Era el brillo que veía en la mirada de rías

Pero akeno miro debajo de ella viendo sus pies en enterrados en la madera

-presidenta creo que primero… debemos salir de esto

Es lo que dijo akeno con una sonrisa

-ara, tienes razón akeno

Es lo que dijo volteando a verla sin borrar esa sonrisa en su rostro

-akeno trata de rastrearla cuando la encuentras mándanos a su ubicación tenemos que alcanzarla la quiero en mi nobleza

Es lo que dijo rías rápidamente

Ante la orden

-si

Akeno comenzó a analizar la zona cercana después de todo no puede haberse ido tan lejos del viejo edificio

-…!

En el momento en el que pudo detectar la pequeña aura de rinka, un círculo extraño apareció en los pies de todos, desapareciendo en un brillo color carmesí

 **Fuera del Instituto**

Rinka se encontraba corriendo traspasando casas, paredes y más para poder escapar, ella sabía muy bien que la situación era grave

-¡ahh soy una gran tontaa!

Es lo que gritaba al aire, por aberse confiado demasiado

-(debí de haber rechazado la oferta de reunirme con ella desde el principio, pero si lo hacía talvez hubieran sospechado, ahhh que complicado)

Es lo que decía en su cabeza

-…..! Un parque

Es lo que dijo al darse cuenta que se encontraba en un parque cercano al instituto kouh, ella dejo de correr mirando alrededor, pero no había nadie

-(es de suponer ya es muy tarde)

Es lo que decía la ver el atardecer hasta el punto de notar que ya estaba oscureciendo

-esto…

Antes de darse cuenta el lugar en el que se encontraba apareció algo en el cielo era una extraña capa cubriéndolo como si se tratara una especie de barrera creada por una habilidad al hacerlo el atardecer se desvaneció

TRUENO

-…?

En ese momento rinka noto que algo la había atravesado el abdomen, ella abrió sus ojos como si se trataran de paltos viendo el extraño relámpago atravesándola, pero no sintió dolor después de todo solo la atravesó como si fuera nada

-fufufu increíble no recibiste ningún daño, que lastima

Es lo que dijo la voz desconocida pero no tanto después de todo le sonaba muy familiar al mirar de dónde provenía su ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa

-qu… ¿¡QUE!?

Es lo único que salió de sus labios en efecto a la persona que veía era a la vice presidenta del club de lo ocultismo y también una de las grandes onee-samas del instituto kouh, pero esa no era la razón de su sorpresa

Lo que la sorprendía tan afondo era que ella

Estaba volando o más bien levitando, rinka pensó por un momento que akeno tal vez poseía dos habilidades especiales lo cual sería una rareza. La primera sería la de usar la electricidad como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo y la otra sería la de poder levitar, pero pensando más afondo tal vez ella había perfeccionado su habilidad para que parecieran dos habilidades en una

Por ejemplo que usara la electricidad en ella misma para poder levitar como si se tratara del mismo magnetismo o algo por el estilo pero esa teoría fue descartado rápidamente al ver lo que akeno tenía en su espalda

Eso era

-¿alas?

Es lo que se preguntó rinka al ver las alas negras que portaba, por su diseño parecían ser alas de murciélago más dudas y preguntas se formaron en la cabeza de rinka

Como ¿acaso es el resultado de más investigaciones del gobierno? Es lo que se preguntaba dentro de si

-¡increíble también el relámpago mágico de akeno fue traspasado!

-…

Rinka escucho la voz de rías, su voz sonaba fascinada por lo que veía pero había algo que le había llamado su atención

-(¿mágico?)

Rinka volteo no tan sorprendida al hacerlo su mirada era sería algo que rías noto con suma facilidad pero aun así sonreía

-¡Urushiba-san eres magnifica, no me equivoque veo en ti gran potencial!

-…?

Es lo que dijo rías con motivación pero a rinka solo se le hacía extraño

-Rinka Urushiba-san no te gustaría ser parte de mi nobleza

-¿eh?

Es lo que Rías dijo con gran entusiasmo pero rinka no entendía lo que acabo de decir pero repasando sus palabras lentamente

-¿nobleza?

Es lo que se escapó de sus labios, rías noto que rinka no entendía a lo que se refería ya que veía en ella un gran signo de interrogación

-déjame aclararlo mejor

Al decir eso

-….?

Rinka se sorprendió detrás de rías aparecieron alas como las que tiene akeno, ante la sorpresa también pudo notar que akeno comenzó a acercarse bajando y posicionándose a un lado de rías

-somos demonios, urushiba-san

Al decirlo la cara de rinka era algo de incredulidad

-demoni….?!

En el momento en el que iba a preguntar sintió una presencia detrás de ella al voltear rápidamente noto que se trataba de koneko, koneko se había abalanzado contra rinka rápidamente tratando de darle un golpe con su mano derecha

Rías sonrió pero luego su sonrisa se volvió a una de un poco de confusión

ESQUIVAR

Rinka había esquivado el golpe

-chi

Al hacerlo ella chasqueo un poco su lengua, ante lo que rías vio comenzó a poner una expresión algo seria

-(¿no puede atravesar a personas de carne y hueso?)

Es lo que se preguntaba con sumo cuidado recordando los momentos en el que rinka no se molestó en esquivar los ataques era porque se trataban de objetos o energía como la espada de kiba y el relámpago de akeno

Ante eso

-koneko

Al decir el nombre de ella koneko comenzó a atacar más seriamente, ante el nuevo ataque de koneko rinka volvió a esquivar

-(chi, se dio cuenta)

Rinka esquivaba luego miro a rías ella estaba sonriendo

-¡¿pensé que me tratabas de reclutar? y ¿qué significan estos ataques?¡

Es lo que rinka preguntaba se notaba la molestia en ella

Rías la miro

-solo quiero probar tus capacidades urushiba-san, eso es todo

Es lo que respondió con su usual sonrisa, la expresión de rinka era algo complicada por el problema que tenía en frente

Rinka hiso algo de distancia entre koneko y ella

-(al parecer no tengo otra opción… sabe de mi así que)

La mirada de rinka fue ocultada por su cabello blanco, sabía muy bien que por su culpa podrían encontrar a issei, asuka y a rei

-(tengo que eliminarlas)

-…!

Su mirada salió de su cabello koneko sintió por un momento un poco de sorpresa al ver la mirada de rinka, era decidida pero se notaba que su decisión talvez sería algo peligrosa

Koneko entro en guardia levantando sus brazos rinka hiso lo mismo

Koneko se abalanzo yendo directo a rinka con rapidez dando una serie de golpes los cueles rinka esquivaba

-…..!?

Pero en ese momento

IMPACTO

AGARRE

El sonido de algo se pudo escuchar el aire vibro un poco, koneko noto que su mano fue detenida haciendo que se sorprendiera

Y más porque un humano no debería de poder detener su golpe ya que ella era un demonio, su golpe debería de haberle roto todos los huesos de su cuerpo con tan solo haber detenido su puño pero no había pasado eso

-….

Rinka levanto su mano derecha dándole un golpe en la cara mandándola a volar

Koneko en el aire logro estabilizarse se podía notar como sus pies era arrastrados hasta el punto de detenerse

Koneko uso esa oportunidad para darse impulso la serie de golpes volvió a continuar pero

-…?

Rinka noto que un rayo se comenzó a dirigir contra ella

El rayo la traspaso en ese momento de distracción koneko le dio un golpe en el estomago

-¡GAHH!

Rinka salió volando unos cuantos metros cayendo en el suelo, rinka trato de recuperase al hacerlo noto que koneko se acercó a ella rápidamente lista para darle un golpe

EXPLOCION

El sonido de una explosión se pudo escuchar, el lugar de la explosión fue enfrente de koneko y de rinka como si las estuviera separando, se podía notar una gran cantidad de polvo

-….!

Koneko y los demás presentes tenían una mirada sorprendida

-haa, eso es todo lo que tienes rinka y pensar que issei me mando como una niñera, que aburrido

Dentro de la cortina de humo se pudo apreciar varios suspiros de aburrimiento de una mujer, el polvo comenzó a disiparse al hacerlo rinka sonrió sabía quién era, se trataba de asuka ella vestía lo que parecía ser un uniforme de un supermercado de 24hrs ella tenía en su boca lo que parecía ser una paleta

-asu…!

En ese momento asuka le había dado una patada en la cara a rinka

-¡no me llames por mi nombre enfrente de esas, baka-rinka!

-s… si

Es lo que grito algo enojada, rinka tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos por el golpe respondiendo débilmente

-bueno por otro lado…

Asuka sonrió, era una sonrisa divertida al ver a las que tenía enfrente

-al parecer ellas son fuertes

Esa sonrisa hacia que a rinka le diera un escalofrió en la espalda

-oye baka-rinka, ¿ellas son del gobierno?

Es lo que dijo seriamente casi en un susurro pensando que ellas no los escucharían

Pero no era así

-(¿gobierno?)

Rías volvió a escuchar esa apalabra

-no lo creo, ellas dijeron que eran demonios

-¿demonios?

La cara de asuka era igual a la de rinka cuando escucho esa palabra, asuka comenzó a mirarlas veía esa alas pero sonrió divertida

-no sé si sin demonios o lo que sea pero no perdonare que se hayan metido con baka-rinka

-(por favor, deja de llamarme baka-rinka)

Ante lo que dijo asuka con algo de ira contenida junto con esa sonrisa llena de diversión rinka solo suspiro

-asu… hmm ¿saliste de tu nuevo empleo de medio tiempo?

Es lo que pregunto rinka al ver la ropa de asuka

-si, al salir de mi empleo me comencé a dirigir a tu instituto para ver si te encontrabas bien, pero en el camino note una extraña capa en el cielo pensé que se trataba de una habilidad pero creo que no lo es

Es lo que respondió asuka

Después de responderle a rinka, asuka comenzó a ver de una manera divertida a rías

Akeno sintió un mal presentimiento al ver la sonrisa divertida con la que miraba a rías

-tal vez debería de devolverles el favor que le hicieron a baka-rinka

Ante eso akeno levanto su mano derecha atacando con un relámpago, rías vio como el relámpago se dirigía a la recién llegada pero no era para culpar, también sentía esa mala sensación al ver esa sonrisa

El relámpago se dirigía hacia asuka ella no se movía de su lugar seguía sonriendo al ver el ataque que se dirigía hacia ella

En ese momento

IMPACTO

El relámpago la golpeo pero…

-….!

El relámpago no golpeo a asuka, se podía notar que el relámpago había golpeado algo, ese algo se interponía en el camino del relámpago

Era como si una barrera la protegiera

-¡eso no funcionara!

Es lo que dijo asuka

En el momento en el que lo dijo el relámpago se disipo, en ese momento notaron que enfrente de asuka se podía notar algo parecido a lo que se ve en un espejismo generado por el calor

Viendo que las presentes no entendían lo que pasaba asuka sonrió con su paleta en la boca, en cambio rinka si sabía lo que sucedía

Asuka tenía la habilidad especial de manipular el mismo calor a voluntad hasta el punto de crear un escudo de calor, el relámpago que había golpeado ese muro de calor intenso había sido quemado como si no fuera nada. Pero la razón que fue quemado a pesar de ser un relámpago era por el nivel de fuerza de asuka y akeno

Era lo que Rinka entendía muy bien

-(eso no fue una habilidad especial)

Es lo que pensó asuka con algo de cautela al analizar el ataque de relámpago de akeno

-…!

Asuka levanto su mano pero solo levanto su dedo índice en el proceso lo apunto contra akeno

-…!

Akeno sintió un mal presentimiento en ese momento…

El dedo índice de asuka brillo con un leve rojo casi invisible

Akeno se movió un poco en ese momento el sonido de algo parecido a algo quemándose se pudo escuchar con claridad

Akeno y todos miraron atrás de ellos

-….!

Viendo como la casa atrás de ellas tenía un agujero pero lo que los sorprendió más era que es agujero no tenía fin, había traspasado varias casas hasta llegar en donde la barrera terminaba

Era como si hubiera sido derretido con algo, pero lo que alivio a los presentes era que gracias a la barrear los humanos normales no fueron involucrados

Se podía notar una línea de calor en la punta de asuka

-….?

En ese momento asuka movió su dedo en dirección a akeno al hacerlo notaron como la línea cortaba la casa rápidamente

Akeno voló con sus alza, no, mejor dicho todos comenzaron a hacer distancia desplegándose en el aire

-hahaha en verdad pueden volar

Es lo que dijo asuka riendo alegre al verlas volar como si se trataran de murciélagos asustados pero…

-…hm?

Noto que la chica de cabello blanco se acercó a su derecha tratando de darle un golpe pero…

-….!

Koneko se detuvo a medio camino sudando pesadamente, el sudor escurría por su frente lentamente sintió la sensación de perder su mano si su puño tratara de tocarla

-oye…

-…!

Koneko miro arriba de ella lo que aprecio fue una mirada asesina dentro de la mirada de asuka, koneko rápidamente hiso distancia ante la sed de sangre que sentía en el ambiente

Ante la acción de koneko asuka sonrió levantando su mano izquierda apuntándole a koneko con su mano extendida

-…!

Rías se alarmo

-¡koneko esquívalo!

Ante la orden koneko se movió en ese momento…

CALOR

Una increíble onda de calor salió expulsada de la mano de asuka era como si se tratara de el mismo fuego

Koneko logro esquivarlo a tiempo al mirar atrás noto como una casa había desaparecido en el proceso seguido de las demás casas que se encontraban atrás de ella

Esa onda de calor era lo suficientemente grande como para tragarse a una persona y hacerla desaparecer por completo

Rías comenzó a sudar pesadamente ella solo quería ver con sus ojos las capacidades de rinka pero había aparecido alguien superior ante ellos, alguien problemático pero para su sorpresa lo sabía la que tenía en frente era una humana

No podía sentir magia que emanara de ella ni tan poco el aura característica de un screed gear ¿entonces que era? Era lo que se preguntaba dentro de ella

-¡hahaha que divertidos si son demonios demuéstrenlo!

Es lo que decía asuka con diversión en su voz hasta el punto de sonar un insulto para los presentes

Rias se armó de valor y miro a la chica de cabello naranja que tenía en frente

-soy rías gremory un demonio del clan gremory ¿podría saber quién eres?

Ante la pregunta de rías asuka solo la miro extraño con su paleta en la boca

-¿no crees que ya estas grande para pretender ser un ser mitológico?

Es lo que asuka dijo como si estuviera viendo a alguien con el síndrome de octavo grado

-¡muy bien te lo probare!

Rías dio un paso al frente

Levanto su mano derecha

-…?

Asuka miro como algo extraño salía de la mano de rias era algo de un color carmesí como si tuviera vida propia ya que se movía en su interior como si se tratara de una energía concentrada o algo parecido

Rias a punto su mano a asuka ante eso

-…..!?

Asuka sintió peligro dentro de ella

-chi

Asuka chasque levemente la lengua esquivando el ataque

Lo sabía si lo recibía con su escudo de calor esa energía lo hubiera devorado fácilmente

Al ver la zona de impacto atrás de ella y mirar como lo que fue afectado había sido borrado se dio cuenta que su teoría había sido acertada

-¿que ese poder? Por lo que veo no es una habilidad especial

Es lo que dijo con algo de confusión y curiosidad dentro de ella

-(esto será problemático, puedo eliminarlas fácilmente pero la prioridad es escapar y esconderse ya hice demasiados destrozos)

Es lo que pensó al mirar como las casas habían sido dañadas gravemente

Asuka coloco sus manos en el piso al hacerlo

-….?

Un muro de fuego había aparecido

-¡rinka nos vamos!

-¡si!

Ante lo que asuka le dijo rinka comenzó a seguirla, ellas corrían en una dirección distinta a la de su hogar

-¡rinka porque te metiste en este problema!

Es lo que asuka casi grito pero

-¡asuka-san no es momento para que me regañes por ahora hay que escapar!

Asuka asintió mientras corrían veían el extraño muro de la barrera

Rinak no sabía lo que era pero al llegar ella lo traspaso pero

-d… duele

Asuka había mirado detrás de ella pero se había estrellado contra la barrera

-r-rinka, por que no usaste tu habilidad conmigo

-¡ah! Lo siento lo olvide

Es lo que dijo con algo de pena pero vio una sonrisa forzada en asuka que estaba situada del otro lado, se podía apreciar algunas venas en la frente de asuka

-rinka ven quiero hablar contigo

Ante eso rinka dio un paso atrás con algo de miedo al escuchar la voz amigable de asuka

Después de sacarla y haber recibido varios golpes de asuka ellas escaparon del lugar

Mientras rías y los demás se sorprendían por ya no sentir las presencias de ellas dentro de la barrera

Solo suspiraron de alivio

Retirándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación del club

Pero se podía notar en la cara de rías que a un no se rendiría ante rinka pero primero tendría que disculparse con ella como se debe en cuanto la vea

* * *

Hola Lectores y Lectoras soy Ainz

espero les haya gustado que lo haya publicado el mismo día que tártaros XD

bueno a responder los reviews

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Aten92:** ok XD, gracias espero te haya gustado el capitulo :)

 **Esotero123:** jajaja XD ok, gracias :)

 **Sanaga Issei3:** listo XD, la habilidad de rinka es la intangibilidad ella puede atravesar cualquier objeto solido pero no puede atravesar seres vivos XD

 **Diego Uzumaki Uchiha:** gracias, veré que hacer XD

 **Zafir09:** la reacción de ellos será algo complicada jajaja XD

gracias por los comentarios XD

hasta la próxima XD


	4. Capítulo 3: Propuesta

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

el personaje de rinka le pertenece **Hajime Segawa** de su obra Tokyo Esp, los personajes de rei ayanami y asuka langley soryu le pertenecen a **Gainax**

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Propuesta**

 **Hogar De Issei**

Después de la breve batalla entre rinka y asuka contra el grupo gremory, habían llegado a su hogar para poder contarle lo sucedido a issei y a rei pero

-¿Demonios?

Es lo que salió de los labios de issei completamente confuso ante lo que le decían

-sí, es lo que escuche de los labios de esa persona

Es lo que respondió rinka tratando de confirmar lo que decía miro a asuka ella estaba con los ojos cerrados saboreando su paleta, rinka le dio un leve codazo haciendo que pusiera atención

-si… ellas tenían alas en las espaldas parecía cosplay

Es lo que dijo con algo de indiferencia prestándole más importancia al nuevo sabor de su nueva paleta algo que compro de camino de regreso

Luego de eso miro a issei

-ellas deben de tener el síndrome de octavo grado o algo así… pero

Su expresión cambio a una seria

-con lo que me atacaron no parecía ser alguna habilidad especial…. Era algo más

Es lo que ella quería saber

-ya veo

Es lo que dijo issei en una gran reflexión, sabía que lo que podría pasar a futuro pudiera ser problemático para ellos pero issei sabía algo que ellas no comenzando a mirarlas

-las personas con las que se toparon no son del gobierno

-¿eh?

Rinka y asuka parpadearon levemente ante lo que issei les estaba diciendo

-me reuní con la persona que está relacionada en el bajo mundo, por la pequeña información que logro encontrar no hay ningún operativo u misión del gobierno mundial en este país

Es lo que dijo issei con total seguridad

Las demás aún tenían dudas pero issei sonrió

-confió en él, después de todo él es igual a nosotros

Ante eso las tres levantaron la mirada con algo de alivio

Luego de eso issei comenzó a mirar a rinka levemente

-rinka por el momento permanece en kouh trata deber de que son capazes, asuka por si algo sucede y tratan de hacerle daño a rinka…

La mirada de issei se volvió afilada causando una gota de sudor fría en rinka

-puedes matarlas

Ante lo que dijo issei, asuka sonrió divertidamente esperando poder pelear nuevamente

-si

Rinka y asuka asintieron ante la orden de su líder pero rinka tenía algunas dudas dentro de ella miro a issei fijamente

-issei-san qué es lo que harás?

Ante la pregunta de rinka issei la miro tranquilamente

-hmm planeo quedarme unos días, pensare que hacer después

Es lo que respondió despreocupadamente con una sonrisa

En el día siguiente rinka comenzó a caminar en dirección a la academia kouh, el día se veía magnifico eso hiso que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro a pesar de que podria ser algo problemático

-¡ahh!

Mientras caminaba escucho el sonido de alguien caer junto con un leve quejido, al voltear vio como una joven se había caído. Por la vestimenta que veía de la joven parecía ser el de una hermana de la iglesia

Lo sabía por qué había visto personas vestidas de esa manera mientras escapaban en dirección a Japón pasando primero por Europa

Por alguna razón no quería involucrarse pero…

Ella se acerco

-disculpa te encuentras bien?

Rinka se acercó a la joven tirada a lado de la joven se podía notar lo que parecía ser una maleta, al hacerlo noto que la joven poseía un cabello de un color rubio, rinka levanto su mano derecha para ayudarle a levantarse

-ah, muchas gracias

La voz de la joven era amable algo que focino levemente a rinka

-perdón por meterla en mi pequeño problema, ah cierto

Es lo que dijo la joven rubia pero después como si se diera cuenta de algo miro a rinka con algo de duda

-¿disculpe pero sabe dónde se encuentra la iglesia de este pueblo?

-eh, ah sí… hay una cercana por este lugar

Es lo que respondió rinka con algo de duda recordaba levemente haber visto una iglesia antes

-puedo llevarte a ese lugar después de todo tengo que pasar por ese sitio

-muchas gracias

Es lo que agradeció la joven rubia

-oh! Perdone el no haberme presentado soy rinka urushiba me puedes llamar rinka, mucho gusto

Es lo que dijo rinka con una sonrisa amigable

-es un gusto rinka-san soy asia, asia argento me puedes también llamar asia

Después de las presentaciones rinka comenzó a mostrarle el lugar en donde se encontraba la iglesia del pueblo

-(si no mal recuerdo esa iglesia ya está algo descontinuada, ¿Por qué quiere ir a ese lugar?)

Es lo que se preguntaba rinka con algo de duda comenzando a mirarla levemente mientras caminaba de su lado derecho

-veo que no eres de por aquí, ¿eres extranjera?

Rinka trato de quitar el extraño silencio que habitaba, la joven llamada asia sonrió levemente

-sí, vengo a Japón ya que me mandaron a cuidar esta iglesia

-así que eres una hermana, ¿no es así?

-si

Asia asintió felizmente, al ver a asia sonreír de esa manera hiso que rinka sonriera feliz

-waa!

En el momento en el que iban caminando escucharon el sonido de un niño llorar, al voltear habían notado a un niño con una rodilla raspada se podía apreciar algo de sangre en esa leve herida

Al ver eso rinka noto como asia se comenzó a acercar alarmada hacia el niño, al hacerlo había posiciono sus dos manos arriba de la herida

-..?

Algo que confundió levemente a rinka pero

-(que?)

Rinka noto como de las manos de asia un extraño resplandor salía de ellas notando como la herida del niño se desvanecía por completo como si se hubiera regenerado

-(¿que fue eso?)

Es lo único que pudo pensar rinka ante lo que veía, ¿acaso era una habilidad especial? O ¿un poder extraño? Eran las preguntas que aparecían en su mente

Al momento de terminar asia le sonrió al niño advirtiéndole que tuviera más cuidado

-perdón mostré algo extraño

Es lo que dijo con algo de miedo en su voz

-n-no te preocupes, en verdad eso fue increíble

Es lo que dijo rinka con algo de emoción en ella, pero aun con esa duda

Las dos iban platicando haciendo que no notara que ya habían llegado a su destino, rinka le mostro la iglesia que estaba a la vista de la lejanía

-muchas gracias por su ayuda rinka-san

-no te preocupes, nos vemos

-si

Mientras rinka se despedía notaba como asia le agitaba la mano derecha a la lejanía con una sonrisa radiante en ella

En el momento en el que caminaba pensando en lo sucedido noto que era observada por algo misterioso en la lejanía de la iglesia pero lo ignoro

Al momento de llegar a la entrada de la academia kouh noto una cabellera carmesí en la entrada como si esperara a alguien con gran paciencia

Al acercarse más noto de quien se trataba era sin duda rías gremory, rias volteo a su dirección con una sonrisa radiante

-…

Rinka comenzó a acercarse más notando que ella se puso enfrente de ella tapándole el camino hacia la entrada

-urushiba-san me gustaría hablar contigo en la sala del club

-….

Después de entrar a la academia llegando rápidamente al receso rinka fue al club de ocultismo seriamente, al entrar noto que estaba algunos de los miembros reunidos en ese lugar, rias se encontraba sentada en su asiento de presidenta del club, a lado de rias se encontraba akeno la vicepresidenta, posicionados en lugares estratégicos estaban kiba y koneko esperando ordenes

Rinka solo permanecía parada mirando con algo de desconfianza, ella ya estaba preparada para escapar y evitar algún conflicto

Después de todo…

-(asuka las matara sin misericordia)

Era lo que pensó con una leve gota de sudor al imaginar a un demonio asuka lanzando llamas por la boca mientras reía maléficamente destruyendo los alrededores

-primero…

Notando que rías comenzó a hablar regresando a la realidad rinka comenzó a mirarla fríamente, su mirada demostraba molestia algo que noto rias

-me gustaría disculparme claramente contigo urushiba-san, perdón por atacarte tan de repente. Pero quería el poder mirar con mis propios ojos tu poder…, pero ahora tengo la duda de… ¿que eres urushiba-san?

-…?

Rinka noto un brillo curioso en rías algo que le molesto pero al mismo tiempo se le hiso algo problemático haciendo que una leve gota de sudor comenzara a bajar por su mejilla izquierda

-…

Un silencio incomodo se podía sentir en el aire de la habitación en la que se encontraban, rinka solo suspiro rompiendo el silencio en el que se encontraban

-solo por esa razón me llamaste?

Rinka parecía cansada ante todo lo que estaba pasando

-(bueno, cualquiera tendría algo de curiosidad)

Es lo que pensaba…

-(pero, ¿estará bien el decirlo?)

Era lo que pensaba al mirar la expresión de una niña curiosa en rías que decía ¿Qué habilidad es esa? Era lo que veía

-(no hay de otra, no son del gobierno mundial pero aun esta la probabilidad de que se trate de una organización igual a esa, debo tener cuidado)

-soy una humana con capacidad especial, mi habilidad especial es la intangibilidad. Puedo atravesar objetos solidos como si no fueran nada, también me permite ser más silenciosa

Es lo que respondió pero

-habilidad especial?, nunca había escuchado sobre eso?

Es lo que dijo rias con lago de curiosidad y duda en ella algo que noto rinka con facilidad, después de todo, los usuarios de habilidad fueron censurados por el gobierno mundial

-un usuario de habilidad especial nace con habilidades extrañas desde su nacimiento gracias a la genética, yo nací con este poder pero lo desperté antes de darme cuenta

Rias se quedó algo muda sabia de los scread gear pero nunca había escuchado de humanos que nacieran con una habilidad de nacimiento por los genes, pero al mismo tiempo la hiso emocionarse, lo que significaba era

-(aún hay muchas cosas por descubrir en el mundo)

Es lo que pensó con algo de felicidad contenida como si hubiera encontrado un espécimen raro entre los humanos después miro a rinka con más curiosidad de lo usual

-tu compañera es igual a ti?

Sabía que las preguntas aparecerían, ella asintió

-sí, pero lo siento no puedo decir nada de ella, es por su seguridad

-¿eh?

Es lo que dijo Rías con algo de duda

-eso es todo gremory-senpai? Si no hay más me tengo que retirar, con permiso

Es lo que dijo pero…

-rinka-san no te gustaría saber sobre nosotros? Digámoslo como un cambio de información que te parece quedarte un poco más

Ante eso rinka se detuvo completamente

-(cierto, necesito información sobre ellos)

Es lo que pensaba rinka golpeándose internamente

-(por qué no lo pensé antes baka)

Ante eso recordó a asuka "baka-rinka" tal vez le quedaba a la perfección

Ella volteo con algo de cansancio dentro ella quedándose en la habitación escuchando a rias

Rinka se sorprendió levemente cuando le explico que ella y su grupo eran demonios, incluso le mostro sus alas como evidencia pero

-(es cosplay)

Es lo que recordó de asuka

Incluso le mostro lo que llaman magia aunque para rinka eso no tenía sentido

-(¿magia?)

Incluso al verla pensó que se trataba de una habilidad o algo

Pero la incredulidad era persistente

Mientras rinka pensaba en la nueva información que le estaban trasmitiendo, rias comenzó a sonreír

-rinka urushiba no te gustaría ser parte de mi nobleza?

-¿eh?

Ante la repentina pregunta rinka dudo, escucho de rias que era una forma para rencarnar como demonio

-si lo haces te concederé lo que tu desees

Algunas gotas de sudor aparecieron en la frente de rinka

-(si acepto, me convertiría en un demonio, lo cual sería raro y asuka se burlaría de mi pero si lo hago podría tener un trato de protección para nosotros)

Es lo que comenzó a pensar con cuidado sumida en sus pensamientos, rias lo noto así que decidió esperar su respuesta

-puedes pensar en mi propuesta

-s-si

Ante eso rinka comenzó a retirase apretando los puños con fuerza, sabía que si hacia eso podría protegerlos con seguridad

Haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro pero primero tendría que consultarlo con ellos después de todo eran un equipo pero...

 _-(es hora de la investigación numero 47)_

la terrible voz y expresión facial de vega punk salió a flote en su cabeza causando que rinka palideciera

 _-(recuerda muy bien tu lugar mi linda conejita)_

sus ojos momentáneamente se volvieron vacíos recordando a ese tipo desagradable, la persona que la en cerro y la trato como un conejillo de indias pero rápidamente comenzó a mover su cabeza tratando de olvidarlo, haciendo que suspirara levemente recordando a sus camaradas actuales

 **Lugar Desconocido**

En una sala parecida a una oficina muy ordenada se podía apreciar algunas personas con batas blancas reunidos en esa habitación

En lo que podría ser el escritorio de la enorme oficina se encontraba alguien sentado en el, vestía lo que parecía ser ropa de etiqueta dando le un toque misterioso y extraño a la vez

-cuál es el informe?

Es lo que pregunto con sus manos arriba tapando su boca parecía ser una pose pensativa haciendo notar sus lentes con un brillo misterioso

-sí, hemos podido capturar a 50 de los monstruos que escaparon de la instalación de la Antártida. Lo gramos hacer que nos dieran información de los paraderos de algunos de ellos, en este momento fueron trasladados a una nueva instalación

Es lo que dijo uno de los hombres con bata blanca leyendo la hoja que tenía en su mano, algunos de los que parecían ser científicos de renombre murmuraban un poco más tranquilos pero…

-eso no es lo que quería saber, hablo de la captura de los sujetos experiméntales del 00 al 13. ¿Hay alguna información de su paradero?

Ante lo que dijo de una manera algo molesta, el científico que estaba dando su informe comenzó a sudar fríamente

-n-no, lo siento mucho pero no los hemos podido localizar

Es lo que respondió nerviosamente

-sí que eres un inútil

Algunos de los presentes escucharon la voz de uno de sus colegas al mirar en la dirección de la voz pudieron encontrar al responsable

-vega punk

La persona que había hablado era el reconocido científico vega punk, alguien que se podría considerar un genio

Algunos de los presentes lo veían de una manera envidiosa

Era el ambiente que se sentía en la habitación

-¿hay algo que quieras compartir, vega punk?

Es lo que pregunto el que parecía ser el jefe de los presentes, vega punk sonrió

-sí, mientras estos inútiles hacían nada pude encontrar pequeñas migajas de mi linda conejita

Algunos de ellos levantaron sus cejas extrañados ¿por qué mencionaba a la sujeto de prueba numero 47? Era una de las preguntas que querían saber pero

-en las cámaras de seguridad en la base de la Antártida pude averiguar que mi linda conejita escapo con los sujetos experimentales 00, 01 y 02

Algunos de los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos ante lo que les dijo

-así que puedo deducir que ella sigue con ellos

Es lo que él dijo levantando su dedo índice con una sonrisa juguetona

-ya veo, ¿encontraste sus localizaciones?

El líder pregunto rápidamente de una manera tranquila

-sí, pude triangular su posición con un pequeño chip que le introduje en su código de barras, pero por razones desconocidas tarde en triangular. En verdad no puedo creer que se revelara contra mí, esta vez le pondré una correa más segura

Es lo que decía como si ella ya estuviera entre sus manos

Pero ¿Por qué quería tanto a la numero 47? Es lo que se preguntaban, ella solo tenía la habilidad de intangibilidad pero poniéndose a pensar un poco podría ser interesante descubrir el método en el que funciona su habilidad

Tal vez esa era la razón de su interés

Pero lo que los molestaba era la sonrisa que el poseía

-muy bien vega punk, te encargare la captura a ti

-muchas gracias

Es lo que respondió con una reverencia

-(ya quiero verte de nuevo mi linda conejita)

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro esperando el momento de poder verla nuevamente

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz XD

casi navidad XD espero les gustara el capitulo XD

el capitulo 4 creo que ya saben lo que viene XD rey... y después de eso lo que tanto espero escribir en este fic XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Aten92:** jajajaja XD ok XD

 **Tenzalucard123:** por lo que tengo entendido de los metahumanos, seria que ellos adquirieron sus habilidades por un experimento o algún error (tal vez me equivoque estoy oxidado con los comic jajaja XD) solo que issei y los demás nacieron con sus habilidades, no como los X-men ya que ellos son mutantes XD, pero explicare por que nacieron con sus habilidades en un futuro XD

 **Edii Alex:** jajajajajaja XD no quiero hacer sufrir mucho al grupo gremory en este fic jajaja pero dependerá en los capítulos futuros XD

 **Miguel16310:** jajaja :) gracias XD, pienso igual, también para aclarar issei no formara parte del grupo gremory pero daré un sorpresa mas adelante

 **Zafir09:** no se unirán pero si una de ellas (aun que no me decido por completo XD) es lo que habrán notado en el capitulo XD, jajaja asuka solo ve cosplay XD

 **esotero123:** Rinka-chan es la prota XD, si pusiera a issei como prota siento que seria lo mismo de siempre, su falta de protagonismo terminara después XD espero los sorprenda con eso XD

 **miguelgiuliano co:** no se unirán al grupo gremory XD. Si, la habilidad de issei es devastadora ya quero escribir sobre ello XD solo hay que tener paciencia XD, sobre las habilidades de rei y issei serán explicadas mas adelante XD

 **Alex601:** XD, solo es temporal pero por ahora la prota es rinka XD


	5. Capitulo 4: Leve Despertar

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

el personaje de rinka le pertenece **Hajime Segawa** de su obra Tokyo Esp, los personajes de rei ayanami y asuka langley soryu le pertenecen a **Gainax**

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Leve Despertar**

Rinka al llegar a su hogar se dirigió directamente al comedor, al hacerlo pudo notar a issei y rei en la cocina y a asuka esperando la comida mirando cómodamente algo de la televisión mirando más precisamente el canal de noticias mientras probaba una nueva paleta en su boca

-(asuka-san como siempre buscando información)

Una leve gota de sudor apareció en la mejilla izquierda de rinka al ver a asuka monitoreando los canales de noticias por si hay algún evento extraño siendo reportado en algún canal de ese tipo

Aun si la información que dieran era minúscula. Era útil como un terremoto extraño o algún cambio climático brusco es algo para llamar la atención, después de todo sería una pista de algún usuario de habilidad siendo cazado por el gobierno mundial

-oh, rinka volviste

Al percatarse de la presencia de rinka, asuka volteo a mirarla levemente

-que quería la cosplayer?

Asuka pregunto con un tono serio pero sin importancia en su voz

-(hablara de rias-senpai?)

-solo quería charlar conmigo un momento

-ya veo…

Asuka solo suspiro levente tomando nuevamente atención a la televisión

-la cena esta lista

De la cocina issei y rei salieron con algunos platillos preparados por ellos mismos. Al oler la sutil fragancia de la comida, asuka volteo rápidamente con algo de saliva en su boca ignorando completamente el noticiero que apreciaba brevemente

-¡itadakimasu!

Ya en la mesa los cuatro comenzaron a comer, asuka sonrió levemente al notar el ambiente agradable en la mesa más bien parecía…

-(parecemos una familia)

Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro

-hmm..? rinka no comerás?

-ehh

Ante la pregunta de issei rinka se sacudió levemente con un ligero sonrojo algo notorio

-s-si

Rinka comenzó a comer notando el sabor delicioso de la comida que tenía en la mesa, ella ya o había probado antes pero sabía muy bien quien lo había preparado mirándola levemente

-(rei-san nunca pierde su toque)

Rei se encontraba comiendo su comida de una manera lenta e inexpresiva como siempre pero notaba debes en cuando una mirada analítica en su comida mientras la saboreaba

Al mirar a la derecha de rei se encontraba asuka comiendo con energía mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos pareciendo casi cascadas ante la vista

-¡rei mas, por favor!

Asuka al terminar de comer levanto su plato poniéndolo enfrente de rei, ante esa acción rei asintió dándole algo de arroz junto con lo preparado de issei

Rinka continuo comiendo hasta que…

-[Noticias de último momento. Justamente en este preciso momento se reportaron explosiones en diferentes estados de España, por la poca información sacada por la policía y fuerzas militares del gobierno español se cree que es un acto terrorismo, es la poca información que tenemos hasta que saquen más información seguiremos informando]

Fue lo que se escuchó en el noticiero en el que estaba viendo asuka anteriormente, las expresiones de los presentes fue sombría ante lo que escucharon con sumo cuidado

-al parecer comenzaron a intensificar la cacería

-sí, es probable que traten de buscarnos de una manera más intensa

-que hacemos issei

Fueron las palabras de rei, asuka y rinka las cuales llamaron la atención de issei, el ante eso suspiro levemente

-no deben de preocuparse, las probabilidades de que busquen en este pueblo son bajas… solo por ahora hay que actuar como siempre lo hemos hecho, solo con algo más de cuidado de lo que ya estamos

Fueron las palabras de issei las cuales calmaron a las presentes, por otro lado rinka aún estaba algo preocupada por el asunto con rias

Pero si les decía era obvio que rechazarían la oferta después de todo el grupo era fuerte, podían cuidarse ellos solos sin la necesidad de algún tipo de apoyo

Era lo que rinka sentía muy dentro de ella

Por esa razón…

Decidió dejarlo pasar

Al siguiente día después de terminar las clases de la academia rinka comenzó a caminar hacia una plaza que le había llamado la atención cuando escapo de la sierva de rias

En el momento de caminar en esa dirección noto a la distancia una joven sentada en una banca con un cabello rubio lo cual hiso que sonriera levemente, ante eso comenzó a acercarse a ella pero cuando lo hacía noto una leve expresión triste en su rostro

-¿qué estás haciendo en este lugar completamente sola?

La voz alegre de rinka hiso que la joven se sobresaltara levemente ante la sorpresa

-Rinka-san

-Hola asia

Asia estaba completamente sorprendida hasta el punto de sonreír de felicidad con unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro amable

Después de un momento asia se calmó mirándola con una leve sonrojo lleno de felicidad

-no pensó encontrarme nuevamente contigo rinka-san

-no digas eso, pero ¿porque estas en este lugar completamente sola? pensé que estabas en la iglesia

-sobre eso…

Asia miro tristemente aun lado de ella como si viera la misma nada en esa dirección algo que preocupo a rinka

-quería ver mejor los alrededores

-mientes

-¿eh?

Rinka rápidamente se había dado cuenta que lo que asia había dicho era una sutil mentira, ante eso rinka había recordado momentáneamente su pasado en ese infierno recordando su expresión derrotada en su rostro la misma que asia estaba haciendo en ese momento

Con tan solo ver esa expresión se dio cuenta que asia ocultaba algo

-asia-san si te sucede algo debes de contarlo no tengas miedo…. Ah creo que dije algo que solo amigos cercanos dirían jajaja solo nos acabamos de conocer jajaja

-amigos…

Ante la expresión de asombro que asia había hecho en el momento en el que escucho la palabra amigo hiso que rinka sonriera levemente

-sí, somos amigas, ¿no?

Al escuchar las palabras de rinka, asia sonrió ampliamente completamente feliz asintiendo ante lo dicho, pero de un momento a otro asia puso una leve expresión de duda en su rostro

-me gustaría contarte pero… si lo hago, te podría meter en un problema peligroso

-ya veo, pero no te preocupes. Aun si es algo peligroso lo podre manejar

-en… cerio

-¡si!

Rinka respondió de una manera enérgica mientras levantaba su mano creando un puño que le mostraba su determinación

-a decir verdad la igle…

-asia con que estabas en este lugar, te he dicho que no te salgas de la iglesia sin mi permiso

Asia no pudo terminar de hablar al escuchar la voz de una joven, por su tono parecía la de una adulta con un leve tono juvenil pero al mirarla parecía una joven de 18 años, poseía un cabello negro algo largo, por lo que rinka notaba vestía un uniforme desconocido el cual nunca había visto antes

-¿ara?, ¿asia hiciste una amiga? te he dicho que no las necesitas, después de todo me tienes a mí, tu onee-sama

-reynare-onesama

-(¿reynare.. onee-sama?)

Fue lo que rinka se preguntó con algo de duda, cualquiera en su sano juicio se podría dar cuenta con facilidad que las dos no tenían ningún parecido

-(¿tal vez crecieron como hermanas?)

Rinka miro a asia pero la expresión que género en su rostro no era la de una hermana menor feliz al ver a una hermana mayor, sino una expresión llena de miedo ante la presencia de la desconocida

-(no, es obvio que no, a asia no le agrada)

-vamos asia es hora de volver

La joven llamada reynare levanto su mano derecha esperando a que asia la tomara por su propia voluntad pero…

-hm….?

Rinka antes de que asia diera un paso con miedo hacia reynare se puso en medio de ella

-no sé quién eres, pero es obvio que no tienes buenas intenciones

Rinka endureció la mirada al notar la misma presencia perversa de vega punk en ella, ella conocía la misma malicia, después de todo ella vivió un infierno en vida, lo podía notar claramente en reynare como si se tratara de la palma de su mano

-asia no debes involucrarte con desconocidos

Reynare sonrió con algo de burla algo que no le agrado a rinka en lo más mínimo

-lo siento reynare-oneesama

Asia se disculpaba con ella con algo de pánico en sus palabras mientras se ocultaba en la espalda de rinka con leve pánico

-….

Ante la acción de asia, reynare frunció levemente el ceño algo que noto rinka con mucha facilidad

-no sé quién eres pero no tienes el derecho de involucrarte con nosotros

Es lo que dijo con una leve cara seria mientras la miraba algo que hiso que rinka lo pensara un poco, después de pensarlo momentáneamente rinka miro a reynare con una expresión sería lo mismo con reynare. Las dos se miraban seriamente sin perder en ningún momento la mirada de la otra

-asia es hora de irnos

-s-si, nos vemos en otro momento rinka-san

-s-si ten cuidado asia-san

Asia camino junto a reynare dirigiéndose hacia la iglesia, mirando como asia se perdía lentamente ante la lejanía, rinka solo suspiro derrotada

-no te metas en problemas innecesarios rinka-san

Atrás de ella se encontraba rei es lo que noto rápidamente

-¿rei-san estuviste viendo todo este tiempo?

-sí, pude sentir una sed de sangre proviniendo en ella antes de que se acercara contigo

Es lo que dijo rei con su usual expresión monótona en su rostro con una leve sensación de análisis en ella

-es mejor no involucrarte con esa joven rinka-san podría generar problemas en un futuro cercano

-e-entiendo

Ante las leves palabras de rei, rinka comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su hogar junto con ella. Por lo que rinka podía intuir, issei la había mandado a buscarla por tardar tanto, después de todo si hubiera mandado a asuka se habría creado un problema demasiado enorme lo cual sería en verdad problemático

Los días pasaron haciendo que la piel de rinka experimentara una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, lo sabía con claridad, era suma preocupación hacia la joven llamada asia lo cual la hacía preocuparse en gran medida

-(…)

Rinka que veía las clases solo podía pensar en la joven que había visto con anterioridad haciendo que algunas preguntas flotaran en su cabeza

-(¿ella estará bien…. Con esa joven?)

Era una de las dudas que aparecían en su mente

Su lápiz giraba con gracia de du mano derecha tratando de ocultar ese mal presentimiento que la invadía con frecuencia

-…

Haciendo que se preparara ante lo que ella decidió

 **Iglesia, Kouh**

En la entrada de la iglesia en la atardecer se encontraba rinka mirando la puerta de la iglesia que estaba enfrente de ella, se armó de valor comenzando a entrar con paso rápido, al entrar logro apreciar como las pinturas y estatuas que se suponían estaban adentro de la iglesia se encontraban carcomidas por el tiempo y por saqueos lo cual no le molesto en absoluto

-¡vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, porque una hermosa dama entra a estas horas en la iglesia!

Una voz joven se escuchó en el vacío lugar, sonaba algo seria pero con un leve toque divertido en ella

Al mirar bien la fuente de la voz desconocida rinka pudo notar que tenía puesto lo que parecía ser la ropa de un padre se encontraba parado atrás del altar

-¡ah! Lo siento padre solo estoy buscando una amiga, es una monja que acaba de ser trasferida a esta cuidad, ella…

-lo siento, ella no se encuentra en este momento

Su voz sonaba con ligera burla ante su respuesta lo cual molesto a rinka en gran medida, notando rápidamente la misma sensación que tuvo con reynare

-perdone por esto padre, pero quiero asegúrame que ella no se encuentra con mis propios ojos

Rinka comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia le padre pero

-¡are no me escuchaste te dije que no se encuentra!

El padre comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia rinka con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro lo cual la incomodo haciendo que ella misma se detuviera en su sitio

-…

Rinka pudo notar una intensa sed de sangre de el

-al parecer no escucharas nada de lo que te digo y sospechas demasiado así que…

Su voz burlesca sonaba demasiado divertida mientras hacia lo que parecía ser una actitud de un actor de tercera clase

-¡tendré que eliminarte, señorita ah matar a una inocente es lo mejor no es asi!

Eran las palabras que salían de su boca con cierto éxtasis

-…?

Rinka noto que de su abrigo de padre saco un extraño objeto en el momento en el que lo pudo en su mano derecha

-….!

Una extraña luz salía de ella dando la forma de una extraña espada occidental

-¿que es eso?

Fue lo que salió de su boca pero

-¡eres muy lenta hyahahaha!

En ese momento rinka escucho la risa del padre que se podría considerar demente en su lado derecho, notando que él se movió a una velocidad anormal, algo que un humano normal no podría hacer

-(¿que es este tipo?)

Fue la duda que apareció en su mente en el momento en el que lo que parecía ser el filo de la espada de luz se aproximaba a ella pero

-¡khe!

Un sonido tonto de la voz del padre demente se pudo escuchar al darse cuenta que su espada de luz la había atravesado sin cortar carne

-…!

En ese momento el padre…

Sintió una mirada fría, al mirar el rostro de rinka sus ojos se agrandaron por la impresión, era la mirada de alguien que había visto el mismo infierno en vida. Una mirada vacía y hueca lo cual a pesar de su misma locura hiso que retrocediera con algo de miedo dentro de su ser

-no sé quién eres o porque evitas que vea a mi nueva amiga pero…

La voz de rinka era normal, pero con un ligero tono oscuro en sus palabras, el padre desconocido noto como ella levantaba su mano derecho con un puño en el

Ella lo apretó con una mirada decidida

-si este es el mismo trato que le hacen a ella…. ¡Me las pagaran!

La voz sonaba fría a la última palabra que el padre logro escuchar sintiendo una presión desconocida de ella

-h-hyahaha a pesar de ser una mujer normal tienes agallas entonces…

El padre con una ligera gota de sudor en su mejilla izquierda junto con su repúgnate sonrisa imborrable, saco rápidamente una extraña arma de fuego que apunto en un instante hacia ella

-¡Bang!

Ante eso una bala extraña de luz salió disparada hacia ella pero…

-are

El padre algo confundido miro como ella seguía de pie a pesar de haber recibido el impacto de lleno en su cuerpo

-¡¿qué sucede, porque no te mueres?!

Ante eso el comenzó a disparar de una manera frecuente, las balas solo pasaban el cuerpo de rinka mientras ella caminaba con una mirada afilada lo cual

-….?

Hiso que el padre viera en ella la figura de…

-(¿un buda?)

Un buda dorado se encontraba detrás de ella haciendo que la piel del padre sintiera una extraña sensación que no pensó sentir nuevamente

Miedo

-¡muévete escoria!

El retrocedió levemente ante la voz fría que había salido de su boca

Era entendible que temblara levemente, sus ataques no funcionaban era como agitar la espada contra el mismo aire

-¡NO TE CREAS LA GRAN COSA!

El padre se abalanzó contra ella pero

-gho

El padre recibió un poderos golpe en su cara haciendo que el padre se confundiera levemente

-¿Dónde está?

Rinka había desaparecido de su vista pero en ese momento

-¡Patada psíquica…!

-¿eh?

Rinka apareció detrás de él levantando su pierna derecha rápidamente

-¡APLASTACRANEOS!

-¡GHAAA!

El padre recibió un fuerte golpe en su cara sintiendo como una parte de su cráneo se agrietaba sutilmente. Ante eso el padre callo inconsciente en el suelo

-maldito enfermo

Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de rinka al ver al demente tirado en el suelo, mientras de su boca salía espuma por el fuerte golpe que recibió a manos de rinka

-¿hmm?

En ese momento rinka noto como el altar estaba algo movido haciendo que algo de curiosidad apareciera a flote en su mente

-¿qué es esto...?

Al moverlo noto que había un pasadizo secreto que llevaba al sótano de la iglesia, rinka trago algo de saliva mientras caminaba por las escaleras que la guiaban

-…?

En ese momento noto que las escaleras terminaban notando una puerta algo vieja de un llamativo tamaño

Al abrirla

-hmm?

-¿quién es?

La voz de reynare y algunos hombres en confusión se escucharon, resonando en una habitación algo amplia

Adelante de los hombres que estaban vistiendo como si se trataran de una secta extraña, se encontraba una enorme cruz de piedra, en ella se encontraba amarada por cadenas dándole el toque que estaba crucificada era asia que la veía con una expresión llena de asombro

Aun lado de ella se encontraba reynare pero…

-…?

Lo que se le hiso extraño fue la extraña vestimenta que la hacía mostrar una gran cantidad de piel pero lo que llamo más la atención de rinka eran las extrañas alas que salían de su espalda, alas negras con un ligero toque malvado en ellas

-¿cosplay?

Fue lo que salió de su boca dando se cuenta de su error

-¿cómo te atreves a hablar mal del ángel caído-sama?

Murmullos molesto fue lo que se escuchó en el sótano de la iglesia, aun si estaban cubiertos por capuchas negras se podía apreciar su hostilidad en el ambiente

-…

Por otro lado reynare miraba a rinka con algo de curiosidad y leve enojo en su mirada

-¿cómo entraste a este lugar? Se su pone que el inútil de freed debe de estar cuidando la entrada

Fueron las palabras de reynare con leve molestia ante el error de haber dejado al monje llamado freed como un guardia en el lugar aunque…

-(freed no es tan débil, como entro)

Fue lo que pensó reynare algo molesta pero para rinka sería una reacción normal después de todo ella habia invadido propiedad privada y sobre todo… la había visto en cosplay

-(tal vez lo trate de ocultar?... bueno cada quien tiene sus propios gustos…. Aunque sus gustos sí que son algo eróticos)

Fue lo que pensó rinka al analizar el traje de reynare pero

-(ella no es normal)

-te pregunte como entraste

En el momento en el que evaluaba a reynare ella volvió a preguntar nuevamente

-solo entre por la puerta… ah el tipo que estaba vestido de cosplay de padre esta inconsciente allá atrás es mejor que alguien lo lleve al hospital puede morir por un derrame cerebral

Fue lo que dijo rinka con algo de culpa al pasarse un poco con la patada

-¿freed perdió…. Contra una humana?

-(humana…. Significa que ellos también tienen habilidades especiales o algo así)

Fue lo que se preguntó al ver como reynare se refirió a ella como una humana normal

-…

Reynare noto como rinka dio un paso al frente, sus ojos estaban ocultos por su cabello dándole un toque misterioso

-sé que están haciendo cosplay pero me llevare a asia conmigo

-¿he, llevártela? lo siento pero hay algo que quiero de ella en este momento… mejor vete puedes salir lastimada

-me la llevare

La voz de rinka sonaba fría y casi vacía mientras caminaba

-¡no escuchaste mocosa, reynare-sama dijo que…!

En ese momento uno de los supuestos cosplayers se acercó a rinka tratando de tocarla pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que recibió un fuerte puñetazo por parte de ella

El tipo cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras los ojos de rinka seguían ocultos por su cabello, esa acción llamo la atención de reynare en el momento en el que al parecer continuaría con su raro ritual

Después de eso miro a sus subordinados de una manera fría

-que están haciendo mátenla

Ante la orden uno de ellos se abalanzo con una espada de luz tratando de cortarla a la mitad pero

-….qu..?

La espada paso sobre ella sin ninguna herida, el sintió que no había cortado nada. Pero la razón por la que sus manos las cuales sostenían la espada de luz comenzaron a temblar al mirar los ojos entre abiertos de rinka con una increíble sed de sangre dentro de ella

-(que es ella)

-….!

Fue lo que pensó el tipo, pero antes de reaccionar recibió una potente patada en el estómago. Ante eso el no puedo gritar por que el aire se le había escapado de una manera rápida y brutal

En ese momento todos se abalanzaron contra rinka, pero ninguno de sus ataques la hirió llamando la atención de reynare mientras la evaluaba mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla

-¡AHHH!

Rinka acabo con todos ellos de una manera sencilla

-….!

Rinka en ese momento escucho el sonido de leves aplausos en el lugar, al mirar el origen del sonido, vio que era reynare sonriéndole de una manera feliz

-eres interesante, que te parece un trato, no querías venir conmigo. Mi señor al cual sirvo estaría interesado por tus habilidades

Rinka cerró levemente sus ojos para abrirlos con una mirada extraña

-lo siento, no me gusta el cosplay

-que no es cosplay

Después del ligero momento de molestia de reynare ella la miro seriamente

-no me interesa unirme a algún grupo u organización, después de todo le debo mi vida a esa persona… si lo hisiera estaría traicionando sus expectativas

Rinka se sonrojo levemente para luego mirar a reynare de una manera divertida y seria a la vez mientras la señalaba con su dedo índice

-¡me llevare a asia, después de todo somos amigas!

-…

Ante eso asia tenia leves lágrimas en sus ojos al ver como su sueño o una parte de él se cumplía ante sus ojos

-qué tontería. Lamentaras el no haber aceptado mi oferta

Reynare saco una lanza de luz la cual lanzo pero

-….

El resultado anterior con las espadas de luz fue el mismo, rinka se encontraba sin lesiones en su cuerpo

-tienes una molesta y extraña habilidad

Fue lo que dijo reynare mientras intercambiaban miradas la una con la otra

-….!

Pero en ese momento rinka noto que reynare habia desaparecido de su vista

-…

Reynare le dio un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, rinka noto que de la mano de reynare estaba siendo iluminado por la misma luz que la lanza que ella había generado anteriormente

-ya veo, la luz no te afecta pero si los ataques físicos

Fue lo que dijo reynare analizando el momento en el que ataco, en ese momento al golpearla sintió la piel de rinka en su puño como si la luz la hubiera traspasado sin hacerla nada de daño

-….

Reynare volteo a mirarla notando como un hilo de sangre salía por los labios de rinka

-si la luz no funciona entonces… ¡te atacare cuerpo a cuerpo!

Reynare se abalanzo contra rinka de una manera violenta y rápida, rinka ante eso entro en guardia rápidamente pero era inútil reynare era demasiado rápida para ella, golpes en su abdomen, cortes en su espalda por las plumas de reynare

Rinka después de un rato se encontraba de pie con gran dificultad

-el golpe final

-¡gha!

-¡RINKA-SAN!

Reynare golpeo a rinka en el estómago mandándola a volar contra la pared creando un cráter en él, reynare la miro notando que no se levantaba o salía del cráter, asia grito ante lo que vio

-en que estaba…

Reynare comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia asia con una sonrisa triunfante y al mismo tiempo feliz de obtener lo que tanto ha anhelado

Por otro lado Rinka se encontraba inconsciente, en medio de ese estado inconsciente la desesperación de no poder ayudar a una amiga se apodero de ella de una manera terrible y fría mientras recordaba los sucesos espantosos que paso en su vida, su vida en ese laboratorio

-[quieres poder]

Una voz profunda se pudo apreciar en medio de ese estado de inconciencia lo cual sorprendió a rinka en gran medida, pero afilado sus ojos como nunca lo había hecho antes

-sí, no me importa… que seas pero si es para poder ayudar a mi nueva amiga y a mis camaradas

Con cada palabra que decía las imágenes de ellos salían a flote en su cabeza sobre todo la de alguien en especial

-asia, creo que es hora que me des lo que me pertenece

Mientras caminaba asia no pudo evitar el sacar unas cuantas lágrimas al mirar en el cráter en el que se encontraba su nueva y querida amiga

-(rinka-san)

Asia cerro los ojos esperando su destino pero

-….!

El sonido de una piedra caer se escuchó llamando al atención de las dos presentes, al hacerlo asia abrió ampliamente sus ojos al ver como rinka salía del cráter en la pared

-…!

Pudo apreciar como en partes de su cuerpo estaban manchas por heridas algo gravez a la vista, la cabeza de rinka estaba algo gacha, ella avanzo por el cráter como si se tratara de un zombie caminando en vida

-je para ser humana… que hayas aguantado un golpe como ese.. Entonces que tal esto

Reynare se hablando rápidamente contra rinka mientras sonreía, pero en el momento en el que se acercaba noto que ella no hacia alguna pose defensiva

Lo cual se le hiso extraño pero aun asi se abalanzo en el momento en el que su puño se dirigía hacia la cabeza de rinka….

-qu….que

El puño de reynare fue detenido de una manera sencilla lo cual la sorprendió en gran medida

-(no me contuve)

Fue lo que pensó pero en ese mismo instante rinka levanto lentamente su cabeza

-….!

Al hacerlo sus ojos brillaban intensamente de un color azulado hostil, reynare noto una sonrisa divertida en rinka. Una sonrisa divertida ante una batalla o una lista para la misma guerra

Es lo que noto reynare rápidamente sintiendo como su piel se erizaba ante tal mirada y exprecion

-…..!

Reynare noto en ese instante como…

-¡GHHAAAAAAAAA!

Su puño el cual rinka sostenía fue aplastado por la mano de rinka de una manera rápida y sencilla, rinka solo cerro su mano como algo normal, pero en esa acción se notaba una fuerza abrumadora

La sangre salía escurrida de la mano o lo que quedaba de la mano de reynare, ella retrocedió por el mismo dolor que sentía, la cara de reynare estaba deformada por el mismo pánico y dolor

-[¿qué sucede, eso es todo?]

La voz de rinka sonaba distorsionada, sonaba burlesca como si se tratara de otra persona, pero cualquiera que la escuchara lo entendía con gran claridad, había algo dentro de ella, que había cambiado lugares

-…

Reynare no perdió tiempo lanzándole una lanza de luz, pero en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que eso no funcionaba con ella

-[jejeje este cuerpo es fantástico… me agrada]

Rinka comenzaba a reír mientras miraba como la luz la atravesaba como si no fuera nada

-[veamos si aguantas más cosplayer-chan]

-hi

Reynare dio unos cuantos pasos atrás mientras caía de espaldas, mirando los frios y letales ojos que rinka poseía en ese momento, ella se acercaba parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido pero eso no había pasado

-(no… es humana)

Fue lo que pensó reynare mientras se levantaba y con su mano restante trato de golpear a rinka pero en el momento en el que su puño se acercó a la cintura de rinka

-…..!... ¿eh?

La mano de reynare… había atravesado el abdomen de rinka

Ante eso una risa burlesca apareció en rinka mientras entre habría sus dientes por la felicidad que sentía

Lo último que vio reynare fue… un puño acercarse a su cabeza

 **Iglesia: lugar desconocido**

En una parte del sótano había un lugar en el cual estar sin ser descubierto en lo más mínimo, una sombra observaba como rinka noqueaba a la tipa en cosplayer

-al parecer logro despertarlo

-¿qué harás ahora issei?

La sombra que estaba viendo el encuentro era issei acompañado de rei y asuka aun lado de ella

-solo hay que esperar a que logre dominarlo

Fue la respuesta que le dio a rei

-solo hay que cuidarla hasta que pueda tomar una decisión

Ante la voz seria de issei las dos asintieron en respuesta

-(vega punk... tu)

-…!

Issei noto en el momento en el que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos como rinka se desplomaba en el piso

-….!

En el momento en el que issei iba a acercarse noto como una rubia se acercaba a rinka corriendo desesperada

-¡rinka-san, rinka-san!

Ella repetía entre lágrimas el nombre de rinka mientras la movía, tratando de despertarla, notando como lloraba sin parar

-jaja vaya, vaya

Fue lo que dijo issei con una sonrisa complicada en su rostro al mira a la rubia con algo de sutileza

-al parecer nos ha dado un problema en el trasero

Fue lo que asuka dijo con algo de molestia

-si es una molestia, pero al parecer tenemos un nuevo miembro en la familia

Rei asintió con su usual expresión, mientras asuka miraba en otra dirección, ante eso issei se comenzó a acercar a rinka junto con la rubia que estaba a su lado

Notando como ella lo miro acercarse…. terminando ese día complicado, el cual traería problemas en el futuro, un futuro… problemático el cual se acercaba con sutileza, pero… también

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz XD

por fin el capitulo 4 de mundo esp XD espero les haya gustado XD, ahora se viene la parte de raiser espero les entretenga hasta la llegada del desgraciado de vega punk XD jajajaja XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Aten92:** si rias hace eso tal vez seria suicidio jaja XD, cuando vega aparezca será épico XD

 **Edii Alex:** sobre eso... será secreto XD

 **Tenzalucard123:** rinka es leal a issei y issei... no se unirá XD

 **Miguelgiuliano co:** el grupo de issei es fuerte XD solo que no podrían contra todo el mundo XD, pero tengo planeado algo XD

 **Alex601:** será lo interesante jajajaja XD, cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar issei será le prota XD

 **Zafir09:** la lealtad que rinka tiene hacia issei es demasiado grande que nunca lo traicionaría XD

 **Miguel16310:** jajajaja ok :) XD, aun tengo dudas si unir a rinka o no, pero tengo la sensación de que si rinka se une a rias traicionaría a issei y sobretodo los movimientos de rinka serian limitados ya que tendría que obedecer a rias o esperar sus instrucciones y eso seria algo molesto en escribir jajaja XD

nos vemos en el nuevo nosferatu hasta la próxima


End file.
